The War of Twilight V: The First Ancient Light
by Shadow of Link
Summary: Blackness is falling upon Hyrule, and as the bitter freeze of winter sends death upon the land the people look to Rael for hope. But Rael is a broken man, burdened by the pain of his great loss. He must bring the Light back to Hyrule, but knows not how.
1. Prologue

Dear reader, it is with surpassing pleasure that I present to you this, the final volume in the epic Zelda saga which is the War of Twilight. To old readers, I thank you for your wonderful and continuing support. To new readers, I introduce you gladly to my pride and joy. This final volume will be shorter than the two preceding it, but promises to bring more drama than all the previous volumes combined. It is a tale of bitter tragedy and plight, which will follow Rael to the conclusion of his hard and tortured journey. The end of all things has come at last. This is my final love letter to Ocarina of Time, and I thank you for reading. I remain as ever, your friend in fanfiction.

**The War of Twilight**

Volume Five:  
The First Ancient Light

Prologue

_Fifteen years ago..._

The hour was early when Tabett entered the graveyard. It was so early that the sun had not yet peeked above the high cemetery walls, and the sky was still a deep blue-grey. The crisp freshness of morning was in the air, cold dew was clinging to the grass, and birds were singing the dawn chorus in the village.

Tabett's shoes picked up wet dirt as he padded slowly under the high archway of the cemetery. The place was silent. Nothing stirred. No creature would make its bed in this lifeless, hollow place. Tabett liked it here.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his tin flute, and clutched it nervously for comfort. He strode further in, passing the first gigantic tablet and coming to the first row of graves. The burial stones lay flat over graves, covered with letters and numbers which he struggled to read. He touched the closest one, and felt a tingle in his finger as he pressed his flesh against the cold granite. He wondered who slept here, what their name was, when they had lived.

Something moved up ahead and he froze for a moment. Then he ducked behind the headstone and peered out curiously. A tall lean man was striding over from the far side of the graveyard, heading for the old wooden shack by the entrance. As he came closer Tabett recognised him as Stepper, the resident caretaker and undertaker. He was on his morning rounds.

Stepper was walking as though he was almost asleep, and he didn't spot Tabett as he trudged past him to the cabin. Tabett watched until the man had retreated to his humble home, then came out into the open again. He cleared his mop of black hair out of his eyes and carried on through the misty yard. Stepper might not take kindly to seven-year-olds creeping around on his patch.

Tabett was drawn upwards through the cemetery towards the larger headstones at the far side. These were the burial places of important people, whose homes in death were made grand enough to match their status in life. At the top of the graveyard was the largest tombstone of all. It was also one of the newest pieces of stonemasonry, appearing to be quite freshly chiselled compared to the weatherworn ones around it. It marked the entrance to the tomb of the Royal Family. Tabett's mother said that before he was born there had been a great funeral here, as the old king was laid to rest. She said she had caught a glimpse of his daughter, the yet uncrowned Queen, tearful and robed in black.

Tabett put his hand on the tombstone and ran his fingers through the grooves of the inscribed runes, and thought about the fact that even kings would die in the end.

'Good morning, Tabby.'

Tabett jumped and turned around to find Stepper the grave keeper peering down at him with a frown on his face. 'Stepper, sir!' he exclaimed, his heart racing. Under the man's gaze he felt instantly guilty, but he was sure that he had not done anything wrong. 'I'm not doing anything! Please don't tell M'ma I'm here!' he pleaded, clasping his hands together.

Stepper scratched his head and leaned on the haft of his shovel. 'No? Well what might you be doing out here, creepin' about among my stones.'

Tabett did not know what to say. He did not want to get in trouble with his ma for sneaking out of the house, and he could not explain why he liked walking around the graves in the stillness of morning. All he knew was that it made him feel calm.

'Ah, don't worry,' said Stepper. 'I used to wander around here myself as a young'un. Although I waved big ol' stick rather than a flute.'

Tabett shoved his flute back into his pocket and stood sheepishly, shifting his feet and clutching his hands together. He secretly thought of Stepper as one of his favourite grown-ups in the village. At festival time he always gathered the children around the bonfire and told them stories about ghosts and monsters. The stories scared Tabett stiff, but he loved them all the same. If Tabett was better at guessing the ages of adults, he would have said Stepper was a little over thirty years of age, just a bit older than his mother.

'Do you feel it too, child?' said Stepper, looking down at him with watery blue eyes. 'Do you hear the cold call of the dead? When I was your age I heard them calling, and I wandered around these graves every day, just listening to their voices.'

Tabett did not know what to say to that. He had never heard any voices. Was Stepper trying to frighten him? Tabett glanced past the man towards the cemetery gates, and took a step away from Stepper.

'You hurrying away, lad?' asked the older man.

'M'ma needs me,' blurted Tabett.

'Ah, I see, you're a good boy.' Stepper looked down at him thoughtfully for a moment. 'I tell you what, Tabby, if you can stay for a few more minutes, I'll tell you a story. I know that you young'uns love my stories.'

Tabett thought about this for a moment. Stepper was strange, but he did not seem to be a threat, so he agreed. After all, he told the most amazing tales, especially those about the ancient Sheikah sorcerers, and the dark fairy wars.

'All right,' said Stepper, 'sit down with me, and I'll tell you the tale of the Two Brothers.'

Tabett's interest was piqued already - he had never heard this story before - so he sat down on the grass opposite Stepper. His heart beat quickly with nervous excitement. 'Go on,' he said.

'Hundreds of years ago in the land of Hyrule, there were two brothers,' said Stepper, lowering his voice to its spookiest tone.

'Were they Sheikah?' asked Tabett, leaning forwards.

'Perhaps,' said Stepper, 'for they understood the ancient magic of the Sheikah. Indeed, they dedicated their lives to the study of magic and became the most wise and learned men in all the land.'

Tabett was fascinated already.

'One brother devoted himself to the study of the moon, seeking to know of its mystical powers. The other was a student of the sun, and he grew in the knowledge of its bright and shining power. Together, they mapped the ways that the great lights moved through months and seasons in perfect harmony, like clockwork.' Stepper spoke slowly and softly. 'Then one day they began to combine their knowledge of the Sun and Moon with the Sheikah gift for spiritual _Sight_. They began to see beyond the veneer of this world, and into the very fabric of time. And so in great secrecy, they began a great work. They sought to use magic to manipulate time itself.'

'And what happened then?' asked Tabett.

'They started to go mad,' said Stepper, bluntly. 'At least, that is what everybody believed, for no-one could explain what was happening to them. The magic that they tried to wield was too great for them, and it started to twist their minds. _Sight_ once helped Sheikah to understand the world as it existed around them, but the Two Brothers began to see visions of the future.'

'The future?' repeated Tabett.

Stepper nodded. 'They foresaw a great war. The war to end all wars, at the very end of time. It was to be a war so terrible and dark the Sun and the Moon would no longer move in harmony. They foresaw a day when the sun would give no longer daylight, and the moon would not shine at night, and the world would be lost in utter blackness forever. They named it the Black Day.'

'Gosh,' said Tabett. 'I'm glad that never happened!'

Stepper was silent for a moment, but then he nodded and smiled kindly. 'So am I, Tabby.'

'Did the brothers get better again?' asked Tabett.

'With sorrow I must tell you that they did not, child,' said Stepper. 'They saw visions and dreams until they died, and nobody could help them. Magic is a most dangerous and terrible tool. But even in their madness they kept working, and they wrote down everything that they saw in a book, so that future generations would be warned about the events that were to come.

'Wow...' said Tabett. He paused for a moment and thought about this. He often wondered whether Stepper's stories were true, but if this story was true then maybe that book still existed. 'Is there really a book, Stepper?'

'Indeed, there is,' said the grave keeper.

'Is the story true then?' he said, sitting up straight.

'Of course!' he exclaimed. 'By Din! Do you think I just invent these stories, Tabby?'

Tabett shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know,' he said, unsurely. 'Maybe.'

Stepper laughed, a deep and full laugh. 'Well, maybe I add my own little details from time to time...'

'Where's the book now?' asked Tabett.

'In Hylia,' said Stepper, suddenly looking a little bit deflated. 'Under lock and key.'

'Oh,' said Tabett, a little bit disappointed himself. He would never be able to see it if it was in the palace.

'I fear I am to blame. The book used to be here in the cemetery, in the royal tomb,' said Stepper, nodding his head towards the grand headstone. 'The book is called the Tome of the Ruler of Death. It's a silly name really, because it just means that it is supposed to be guarded by the Keeper of the Royal Tomb. That's me. But I was a fool and I bloody lost it.' He paused, slightly embarrassed. 'Forgive my tongue, child.'

'What happened?' asked Tabett, excited again at know that this story had taken a surprise turn. Was Stepper just joking with him? He definitely sounded serious.

'Well, if you must know... A couple of years ago the Queen herself showed up here at the cemetery and started asking questions about the story of the brothers, and their prophecies, and the Tome of the Ruler of Death. Like a fool I told her about the Tome, and she went down into the royal tomb and seized it...' Stepper laughed dismally. 'Nothing I could do about it. She had all her guards o' course, and there was this strange man dressed in black who never left her side. If you think that I'm creepy... you should have met him. He seemed a bit too interested in me. Asked if I still had my spooky mask from when I was a kid. How could he know about a thing like that!'

Tabett was hanging on his every word. This was so amazing. Stepper looked down at him and shook his head. 'I probably should have kept that to myself.'

'Stepper?' said Tabett, drawing his attention. 'What happened to the two brothers in the end?'

'Well they died of course,' said the grave keeper. 'And so they were buried... right here.' He pointed to two tombstones standing either side of the royal tomb. 'They stand guard forever over the tomb of the Royal Family.'

Tabett took a step back and looked at the two tombstones in awe. 'That's why you told me that story,' he said.

'Yes...' said Stepper. 'They are known as the Composer Brothers, because they were the musicians of the royal court.' The grave keeper stood quietly for a moment, as he was prone to do. He looked like he was making a difficult decision in his head. At length he drew a deep breath and posed a question to Tabett. 'Would you like to see something very special?' he asked. 'A secret.'

Tabett gave the slightest nod of his head.

'Do you promise not to tell anyone?' said Stepper.

Tabett nodded again.

'Stand back,' he said, turning to face the tombstone of the Royal Family. Tabett obliged, hopping away from the tombstone and watching Stepper with fascination. The man leaned forward and with his foot he tapped the hard stone dais upon which the main headstone rested. He nodded contentedly to himself, and then suddenly he called out many words Tabett did not understand. '_Se_ _buetta e hinn en il asensa ni da!_'

Perhaps he really was just trying to scare him now, but he seemed so serious. The grave keeper stood silently for a moment, frowning anxiously at the tombstone. 'I hope that worked,' he said at last. Without warning he took a step forward, as though to walk up onto the dais. But, to Tabett's shock he did not step upwards, but stepped downwards instead. His leg disappeared through the stone tablet, as though sinking into a pool of water. The rest of him quickly followed as he walked on, as though descending a flight of steps, until he had completely vanished into the rock.

Tabett wanted to run or to shout out, but he was frozen in fear and amazement. A moment later he jumped as Stepper's head popped back up through the stone. 'Come along Tabby, follow me!' he said, as though nothing out of the ordinary had taken place, and then promptly disappeared again into the grave.

Overcome with curiosity Tabett took a step towards the tombstone, and looked at it apprehensively. Perhaps this was normal, and the grown-ups just had not told him about it, but he doubted that very much. He stepped towards the dais, and watched as his right foot sank into the rock. He could not feel anything. It was as though the tombstone was just a mirage. He stepped all the way down, shutting his eyes and holding his breath as his head passed through the stone.

When he opened his eyes again he was standing in a wide open cavern. The floor was covered with uneven tiles, and the walls were rough and unremarkable. This looked like the least royal place he could imagine. 'Is this the royal tomb?' he asked, furrowing his brow.

Stepper, who was standing at the far side of the cavern, shook his head. 'Of course not,' he said. 'Just the entrance. The real door is up here.' He pointed to a door up above two stepped ledges. 'When there is a royal death, the tomb is opened up properly, and this room is open to the light of day. It is a bit grim the rest of the time.'

'How did we walk through the tombstone?' asked Tabett.

'I'm the Ruler of Death,' said Stepper, with a wink. 'And there's always old Sheikah tricks to be found where there's death. They were a dark lot, you know, Tabby. Tales aside, we're better off without them here in Kakariko.'

'You mean without them anywhere at all,' corrected Tabett. 'You told me that they all died.'

'Yes,' said Stepper, with a curt nod. 'That's what I meant. Come up here lad.'

Stepper gave Tabett a leg-up the two ledges, and then clambered up after him. They were faced by a door covered in a lot of angular symbols that looked like ancient language. Stepper touched the door just so, and it slid open of its own accord. Tabett jumped in surprise, then followed Stepper into the tomb proper.

The door slammed shut behind them, and suddenly a wave of dread passed over Tabett. He was alone in a dark tomb with Stepper, a man who was creepier than anyone else on his most normal days. Outside in the cemetery he was sure he could trust him, but in here Tabett felt very alone. He could do nothing but follow along in the man's wake.

This room had a lower ceiling, and smoother stone walls. In the middle of the room were wide rectangular pools of dark water, around which Stepper and Tabett had to criss-cross. 'Glad you're seeing the place like this,' said Stepper. 'When I first became grave keeper, this place was infested with foul, undead creatures. The lingering work of the old Gerudo king. His evil touched every hidden corner of this world. Pray that he never returns, Tabby. It took more than just a prayer to clear this place up before we laid King Rahyl to rest though.'

'You buried the king? But that was years ago!' exclaimed Tabett. 'How long have you been here?'

'I was about fifteen then, so that that was twenty year' past. My old master and mentor Dampé passed his shovel on to me shortly after that burial. Then he followed the King into the ground a few months later.' Stepper whistled. 'Twenty years as the grave keeper,' he said, shaking his head, 'sometimes I wish the Brothers had found a way to cheat time.'

Stepper led Tabett through a narrow tunnel, and they emerged into yet another chamber, and it seemed they had reached their destination. This room had a rectangular pool of water on each side of a narrow walkway. At the end of the walkway there was a raised dais, lit by two flaming torches. 'Sheikah magic of course,' muttered Stepper as they walked between the flames. On the far wall there was a tablet inscribed with writing, and as they came closer Tabett could see that the writing was modern Hylian lettering, but with his limited schooling he still struggled to read it.

'This is as far as I can take you,' said Stepper. 'Behind this tablet are the burial halls of the Kings and Queens of old. It stretches deep into Death Mountain, underneath the Shadow Temple.'

'The _what_?' asked Tabett.

'The Lair of the Amethyst Snake,' said Stepper, quietly, more to himself than to Tabett. 'Nothing important, young'un.' Stepper placed a hand on the inscription on the wall. 'This is what I wanted to show you though. Can you read this?'

Tabett shook his head, ashamedly.

'Do not fear,' he said. 'Fortunately Dampé taught me my letters. It reads...

The rising sun will eventually set,

A newborn's life will fade.

From sun to moon, moon to sun,

Give peaceful rest to the living dead.

Restless souls wander

Where they don't belong,

Bring them calm with

The Sun's Song.'

Stepper ran a finger underneath the lines of writing for Tabett's benefit, folding his hands together once he had finished reading.

'I don't understand,' said Tabett, honestly, wondering why Stepper was so keen to show him this.

'It is the final part of the tale of the Two Brothers,' said Stepper, quietly. 'This is a piece of history that you are seeing, my boy.'

'Did the brothers write this?' asked Tabett.

'They most certainly did,' said Stepper, rubbing his hands together. 'It describes a vision of the future. A prophecy like those in the Tome.'

'Do you know what it means?'

Stepper shrugged his shoulders. 'I can tell you what Dampé told me, and what his Master told him, but I'm no prophet.'

'Go on,' insisted Tabett.

'It refers to the Black Day: the last day of the great war in the twilight of our world. The day when the Sun will set forever, and the Moon will fade away, and even the lives of the young will be extinguished. On that day there will be a rising of the dead, and those who are without rest will return to the land of the living to finish what they could not do in life.'

The Black Day? The dead rising? Was this just a story or was it really supposed to come true? 'I'm scared, Stepper,' said Tabett, shrinking away from the tablet. 'I don't like this.'

Stepper crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Sorry lad,' he said. 'I shouldn't have brought you down here.' He sighed. 'But look, the Composer Brothers have left us with hope. After they had seen visions of the Black Day they decided that they had to do something to stop it. They thought that if somebody could summon the Sun and the Moon back into the world, then the world could be saved. And so the Elder brother worked tirelessly to affect the Sun by his magic, and the Younger brother sought to influence the Moon. This...' he said, pointing to a scrawled carving on the tablet, 'is what they left behind.'

Tabett stepped up the tablet again and examined a section of wall below the engravings. A pattern had been hastily chiselled into the wall beneath the tablet, as though there had been no time to carve it neatly.

'It is the Sun's Song,' said Stepper. 'The hope for salvation on the Black Day, should it ever befall Hyrule. As the grave keeper, the Ruler of Death, I am charged to guard this song until I pass its secret onto another.'

'But you just told me!' exclaimed Tabett.

Stepper laughed. 'Don't worry, lad, I'm not giving up my shovel just yet. I haven't taught you how to play the song, have I?'

'Oh. No...' said Tabett, shaking his head.

'And you cannot read musical script, can you?' Stepper added, presumptively, at which Tabett shook his head.

'So how did the brothers die?' asked Tabett.

Stepper's lips thinned, and his right foot twitched in his boot. 'I have told you enough grim tales, I think, Tabby.'

'No please,' said Tabett, bouncing once on the balls of his feet. 'Tell me.'

Stepper was not difficult to persuade. 'They were murdered,' he said.

'By who?' asked Tabett, shocked that anyone would kill such great artists and prophets.

'A dark fairy,' said Stepper. 'A foul and cruel spirit, hanging on from the fairy wars of the ancient days. He wanted to steal the secrets of their lives' work, and use their power to control the whole world. One day he attacked the Hylian palace, where the brothers lived. The brothers knew that they did not have long to live. The elder brother told the younger brother to flee, whilst he fought off the demon. Though he died fighting, he delayed the dark fairy just enough for his younger brother to run to the masonry, where this tablet had been recently finished, and to scratch the Sun's Song onto it – here. No sooner than he had finished inscribing the song, the demon descended upon the younger brother and killed him too.'

'So the song was saved,' said Tabett, 'at the last moment.'

'As in all great stories,' said Stepper, ruffling Tabett's hair. 'And I think this one is at an end now for you. Come on, let's go, Tabby.'

Stepper made to leave, but Tabett stood still. 'Stepper, is all of this true?' he asked.

Stepper rubbed his neck with a hand. 'I have told you what I know to be true,' he said. Then he laughed. 'But I suppose it is possible the Composer Brothers may have just been mad.'

'And if they weren't,' said Tabett, 'then what they said is really important, and we shouldn't let it be forgotten.'

'Yes,' said Stepper, 'that's true.'

Tabett took his old tin flute out of his pocket, and held it up so that Stepper could see it. It glimmered in the light of the enchanted torch flames. 'So teach me the Sun's Song,' he said.

Stepper's eyes shone in the dim chamber, looking upon Tabett with a gaze that suggested either fear or reverence, or perhaps both, though Tabett was oblivious to the fervour in his expression. 'Very well', said the grave keeper.

...

And though he had lost  
That which he had loved  
The saviour did take up his crown.

And when he arose  
In glory and power  
The world proclaimed his renown.

His tears dried our eyes  
His wounds made us whole  
Our vict'ry was won by his strife.

His pain restored joy  
His fear restored hope  
By his death we have new life.


	2. Chapter 1 The South Freezes

Chapter One  
The South Freezes

_The end has come. Twilight has fallen, storms gather in the dark, the valleys bleed, and the world kneels with the coming of the night. Mountains fall, the sky roars, and the seas give up their dead._

_It will end here, in this broken world._

_Here the final hammer stroke will fall. And it is here that the last chapter of the final legend will be forged._

A wind stirred in the south, from far out across the Southern Ocean. It blew northwards across the crashing waves, over treacherous waters and high tides, and as it passed over land it drifted through the small fishing town of Taran Kaey. A spray of water blew over the shores, and the wind caught the flags and creaky signs hanging over the taverns on the seafront, stirring them spiritedly and spreading beach sand across the dusty road. The wind kept on, a storm was brewing in the south.

From the window of a small tavern in the southern slums of the town, a young man looked out at the sea. The ocean was seldom calm these days, tales of storms and thunder came regularly from boat crews; stories ranging from everything from gods casting lightning to monsters attacking from the depths. Something was brewing in the south.

He looked into his tankard, and took back a long drink, draining the last of the sweet beverage and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He put down the tankard heavily, and leaned back in his chair lazily. 'I tell you, Daran,' he said, a relaxed grin across his face, 'there's going to be trouble soon.'

His friend eyed him warily from across the table, he sighed and he started making circles with his finger in his pint, 'So you keep telling me.' Daran leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. 'So you keep telling me.'

'So what happens now,' asked Rael, sitting up straight. 'Now that I am King of all I survey. It's been bloody hard work so far.'

'This is hard on us all,' said Daran, 'what's going on. But you're not alone, yeah?'

'Yes...' said Rael, uncertainly. He lay back on the grass and put his hands behind his head, looking up into the inky black sky, and watching a million twinkling stars overhead. 'Thanks, Daran. And yeah, I'm looking out for you too now.'

'Ralis said we're heading North at first light,' said Daran.

'Right,' said Rael, nodding his head. Suddenly he bolted upright and looked his friend in the eyes. 'No wait! I asked you what I am supposed to do! Zelda's gone, and I don't know what she wanted me to do.'

'Is she really fifty?' asked Daran, hopping up onto the window ledge of his bedroom in the Hylian palace. Through the window Rael could see rolling hills and forests.

'So I hear, yeah,' said Rael, nodding and grinning, 'But what a body, though!'

'You're telling me,' said Daran, 'Burn me, if she's like this at fifty, I wish I had seen her at twenty years.'

Rael balked at his own thoughts and shook his head furiously. 'Wait, no, don't talk about my mother that way! Ash and rain, what am I saying?' He stood up and walked over to Daran. 'Look man just tell me where I'm supposed to go now. Are you my guide or not?'

'Daran and Rael go West,' mused Daran, speaking to no-one in particular, 'sounds like a bard's tale doesn't it?'

'If you say so,' said Rael, stroking his horse Reshin on the nose and frowning in the direction of the fortress, higher on the hill. Beneath pale blue-grey skies, scores of banners flew atop tall silver poles on the palace and the fortress walls. Guards patrolled battlements and towers above each mighty building, silver armour gleaming as it caught rays of sunlight. 'You know it could become dangerous – we're going to the Gerudo lands after all, and they're in the middle of a civil war.'

'I feel like I have to come with you anyway, lad,' said Daran. 'It's my calling.'

'Wait, no!' said Rael, screwing his eyes and shaking his head. 'We already did that! We went west and we found the Horn of Blood! You were the Illivartan! You _are_ the Illivartan! So help me, _please_! You know my destiny!'

Rael sat up straight and looked southward along the great river Orre'Aemea. It cut through the desert towards a wall of mountains in the south that marked the border of the Gerudo province in Hyrule. The sun was so bright that he had to shade his eyes.

'There is no such thing as destiny,' his friend said at length, 'at least, not _certain_ destinies. We all have a purpose in this world, a role for which we were born, but whether we follow it, or break from it, is not guaranteed.'

'Then I control my own future,' said Rael, wondering whether this was a relief or an extra burden, 'and I can choose not to follow my destiny.'

Daran laughed. Not a friendly laugh, just amused at Rael's apparent ignorance. 'You are mistaken in believing that you have any choice in the matter. If you try and change what you believe to be your purpose, you will most likely meet your ultimate goal sooner, unprepared; or you might meet your doom.'

Rael nodded, considering this wisdom. The more he thought about it though, the more it seemed familiar to him. Actually, it was very familiar to him, because Daran had told him that before!

'Hey, stop repeating yourself, Daran,' he snapped, 'Tell me something new! Like what happened to Ralis after Zelda fought him? Is he dead or not?'

Rael felt a hand upon his shoulder, and a warm presence engulfed him. The world turned to infinite white light and he was gone. The deafening noise was silenced, and in the stillness, a voice spoke. 'He is not your brother any more.'

The world exploded into light and colour. The sensation was like breaking the surface of water, after having been drowning in deep waters. For a moment Rael's sight was blurry and distorted, but then broke out into clarity. His body slammed down hard onto desert sand, his skin still burning with incomparable pain. The throne room was gone, washed away in a flash of beautiful light, and now he was back in the place that he had left. 'No!' he cried, throwing himself upon the ground and hitting it with his fists. 'Take me back! Take me back!'

Beside him, Daran stumbled to the ground on his hands and knees, coughing and wheezing. 'It's over Rael,' he said, struggling for breath, 'you can't go back.'

'Shut up, Daran, shut up!' said Rael, pulling himself to his feet. 'This is madness, we've done this before! Is this even real? What's happening to me?'

'Something is wrong,' Daran said gravely.

'Yes, I can see that!' said Rael. He stood up angrily and pushed his chair back. He had to catch his balance as the rocking of the great Gerudo ship threatened to throw him to the floor. The seas were so stormy, and the ship was being tossed back and forth dangerously.

'There isn't much time,' Daran said, at length. If he had sounded serious before, he sounded severe now. Something in his face looked fearful.

'No!' shouted Rael, slamming a fist on the rickety cabin table. 'You've said that before! I know what happens next, but you can't die again! I need you!'

'The prophecy of the river of blood,' said Daran, 'the horn of blood... do you remember it?'

'Of course I bloody do, you told me to remember it last time!' Rael reached forward to grab hold of Daran, but did not manage to get a grip on him. When he reached his hands seemed to get distracted and miss their target.

Suddenly they were outside on the deck of the ship, and once again the centre of the ship cracked, splintered, and tore apart; the two resulting halves breaking away from each other, sloping away from each other into the water. 'Daran, run!' Rael cried, darting towards the gap, meaning to leap fully clear of it. The steepness immediately made his movement more of a climb than a run. Daran made for the gap as well, running desperately up a wet slope. The dark figure was closing in upon Daran. 'Run!' Rael cried, leaping and hurling his body weight up onto crack in the ship, stretching out towards his friend.

Daran reached the gap, and threw out his arms over the fissure in the ship. Rael grabbed hold of Daran's arms, meaning to pull him clear of his foe. Yet Daran just looked back at him with calm acceptance on his face. 'Hold on!' shouted Rael.

Daran smiled at Rael, and though he spoke softly, Rael heard him even through the storm. 'The dawn is rising,' he said. Then the towering figure appeared over Daran, and bore down upon him, tearing him downwards and out of sight.

Darkness consumed everything. Rael shook his head left and right, trying to break free. Then consciousness hit him. It was a dream! Of course it was a dream! It was so blindingly obvious. But it had all seemed so real to him, in the way dreams always do. He had to wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

'Rael. It's me. I know... I don't sound like I used to, but you can trust me. You have to wake up. You have work to do.'

Rael's eyes burst open and he bolted upright in bed, throwing his blankets off himself. He inhaled deeply, then leaned forwards panting whilst sweat dripped from his face. 'Mother of death,' he cursed. He pushed the palms of his hands into his temples, as though to force the memories out from his aching head. His pulse throbbed quickly as blood rushed along the sides of his skull. As he drew deep breaths his body started to ease, though he remained far from relaxed.

Rael wished that he could have just one night of peaceful sleep, but his own mind seemed to be conspiring against him. It had been nine days since he had left the Encampment with the Sun Blades and come north to the border city of Baradale, but he had not had a full night of sleep since then.

Rael peered around the darkness of his bed chamber. It was still and silent in his private quarters. No wintry winds were blowing against the tower tonight to disturb the sleep of those who dwelt within her walls. A pale half moon shone through the glass balcony doors to darkly illuminate the outline of his bedposts and the various furnishings in the room, and a crack of dim orange torchlight shone at the crack beneath the base of his door, but it was insufficient light by which to see.

He fumbled for the candle in its holder on his bedside table, and brought the wick into the hollow of his palm, momentarily intending to ignite it with a flash of fire. Just before embracing the thin string of magic, he paused, and decided against the act. _No magic_, he told himself, _it isn't safe_.

Rael swung his legs out of bed and put his feet on the carpeted floor, and with an effort he stood up. His body protested at the movement, still sore from the bruises he had sustained in battle, but he walked off the aches as he crossed over to the far side of his room and opened the balcony doors unto the cold moonlit night.

His chamber was high up in the central tower of Baradale keep. The short balcony faced northwards, providing Rael with a view over the northern half of the city, and the dense wood beyond it known as the Grey Forest. In the darkness Rael could see the distant black silhouette of the encircling city wall, and the many rooftops of hundreds of tall buildings, all crammed in together over narrow streets. Atop the rooftops and the outlying grassy plains there was a thick blanket of snow, which gave a dull reflection of the moonlight. The forest beyond appeared only as a thick black shadow, separating the Southlands from Greater Hyrule.

Rael looked up into the sky, and wondered whether there was anybody up there looking down upon him. When he was a boy, his father Resh had always encouraged him to believe in the divine. Resh had often told him the story of the golden goddesses - Din, Farore and Nayru - who had created Hyrule at the dawn of time. He said that they watched over Hyrule, and helped all the little children to become strong, brave and wise.

In the last few months Rael had seen many wondrous and incredible things, and he no longer had any doubt in the power of the spiritual forces at work in Hyrule. The power that he himself possessed was proof enough that there was more in the world than soil and flesh. Yet now, more than before, he struggled to believe in the divine benevolence of the golden goddesses. He often wondered whether they actually even existed. Perhaps they were just legends, constructed from the fragments of rumours about fairies. If there was a divine plan at work in the world, he could not see it.

The night was windless, and tonight there was no snowfall, but it was still very cold. Rael hugged his arms to his chest to try and keep warm, but he could not help but shiver against the cold of the night. For a moment he thought about using his magic to heat himself up, but chased the thought aside. He had sworn to himself that he would not use his magic. It was a risk that he could not take.

Rael gazed up into the clear night sky, at the thousands and thousands of stars overhead. A million lights lit up the night sky like an unfathomable army of fireflies, and the half moon hung in the sky like their prince.

'Are you there?' Rael asked, staring into the sky. 'I'm right here.'

As he fully expected, no reply came to him. He wanted to believe that the goddesses might speak to him, but he found himself unable to believe such a thing.

'Zelda believed that Hyrule could be saved,' said Rael. 'She believed that I had the power to turn back the Kairin, and overthrow Ralis, and bring peace. Well now she's dead, and I don't know what happened to Ralis, and Hyrule doesn't feel safe to me at all.'

Rael put his head in his hands, running his freezing hands over the thick stubble of his short beard. 'People are dying every day. The Kairin pillaged our food stores, and we don't have enough for the winter. Don't you care? Did you make me King just so that I could watch Hyrule starve?'

He leaned forwards and grasped hold of the low balcony wall, gripping so tightly that his knuckles were white. 'There must be some plan! What is the point of being gods if you abandon your people?'

Rael knew that his words were in vain. Even if there were goddesses out there, somewhere distant and removed from this world, they had no interest in him. They did not care that their golden kingdom was withering and dying. They would leave every man, woman and child to die rather than intervening. It was always the same.

'I will be here,' he said, into the night, 'when you want me.'

Rael bowed his head, and sighed.


	3. Chapter 2 Metal

Chapter Two  
Metal

'Don't bother trying to make the Gerudo colonels like you, sir,' said Destan, as he walked at Rael's side through the grounds of the Baradale keep. 'You don't need them to like you.'

'I don't want the Gerudos to like me,' said Rael, casting a sideward glance at his Marshal. 'I don't care whether they like me or not.'

Rael had known the Marshal of Hyrule for only a short time, but he had quickly come to appreciate his candour. Destan was not afraid to speak the truth to his king. He had recently risen to highest military rank in Hyrule, and so far he had fulfilled this new role with purpose and dignity. He looked sharp and professional with his short-cropped iron-grey hair waxed back across over his head, and a beard upon his chin which pointed down into a triangle.

The Marshal had inherited a very difficult task from his predecessor, having to deal with the aftermath of a war. He was responsible for the four armies of Hyrule – Hylian, Gerudo, Zora and Goron – and at the moment that meant ensuring that they were all able to return safely to their homelands.

Destan stood in the shadow of a great man. His predecessor had been wise and strong and brave beyond measure. He had been a champion of the people, and had died in an act of heroism which surely saved the world from damnation... or at least, staved off the darkness for another day. Nonetheless, Destan was the most capable man for the job now. Yes, those black robes rested well upon his shoulders.

Rael and Destan had been walking and talking for a good while now, making a wide circle around the sheer walls of Baradale keep. The cobbled road was covered in slushy brown snow, the once-white blanket now churned to an icy sludge by many feet.

'Destan,' said Rael, 'I want the Gerudos to _respect_ me. I _need_ them to respect me, and I need them to do as they are commanded.'

Destan replied with authority and wisdom. 'My Lord there are three ways to win a man's respect. You can charm him, you can impress him, or you can make him fear you. Well - those colonels certainly aren't going to be charmed, they aren't easily impressed, and I've yet to meet a Hylian who can scare a Gerudo.'

'Maybe I should hang them from the top of the tower by their feet,' grumbled Rael, looking up at the heights of the keep above. 'That might scare them.'

'That would make them hate you,' said Destan, smiling for a moment, 'but it wouldn't make them fear you.'

The Gerudos were in disarray. The three old factions of the Gerudos were at risk of splitting again, because the uniting figures of their people were now gone. General Jevilla Falsha had been killed in the Battle for Hyrule; Queen Elane had been kidnapped; and Jaendral Rashan had disappeared after the battle.

Elane... Her face lingered in his mind's eye. Young, beautiful, with bright blue eyes. The memory of her made his heart ache. He missed holding her warm naked body in his arms, kissing her soft neck, smelling her dark fragrant hair, drinking in every bit of her loveliness. But moreso, he missed her company and her friendship. She had been with him since the beginning of his trials, and she was the only other person who really understood what it was like to be in his situation.

Rael did not know where Elane was, but he was certain that she was still alive. He was aware that he could be in denial, that his feelings had clouded his sense. But it was hard to shake the feeling that persisted.

'I have to find Elane, Marshal,' said Rael, folding his hands together tightly. 'I can't do this without her.'

Destan nodded thoughtfully. 'I know how you feel, sir,' said Destan, nodding thoughtfully. 'And Lord Jaendral may yet find her, sir,' he said.

'Jaendral,' said Rael, shaking his head. 'I hope so, but I doubt it. He's a capable man, and I trust his loyalty to Elane, but finding her might be beyond his ability. The creature that captured her – Lord Link told me about it. It's evil. And more than that...'

Rael fell quiet. Destan looked at Rael with a searching gaze for a moment, but then set his eyes forwards again. Rael had been about to say that the creature was linked to Ralis in some way, but he did not know if that was true. It did not make sense, anyway. Ralis was dead.

Soon, the two men reached the Berick Gate, the tall archway at the front of Baradale keep. It was the main thoroughfare for people and goods moving into and out of the tower. The two large wooden doors were wide open, allowing a steady stream of servants and soldiers to pass through it twos and threes and fives.

Two huge Goron soldiers guarded the entrance, one at each side of the arch. They were seven and a half feet tall, as broad as great oaks, and covered form from head to toe in thick dark plating, painted with slashes of deep crimson. Upon their heads they wore large helmets topped with a crown of thick spikes. Darduna and Gurudona were their names. They were Mountain Sentinels, guards of honour to the Goron Chieftaincy.

As Rael and Destan passed the Sentinels, they lowered their spiked maces, and planted gauntleted fists on their chests to salute the King and his Marshal. Rael gave a nod of respect to the huge men, not too low as to be deferential, but not too slight as to be insulting. He did not fear them, but he thought it wise to command their respect. If Destan was unnerved at the sight of the Gorons, he did not show it.

A corridor stretched ahead of Link and Destan, leading deeper into the keep. There was a long brown carpet underfoot, sodden with water and dirt picked up from snowy boots. Doors led off on each side of the corridor, interspersed with torches hanging from the wall, and banners representing the nearby surrounding hamlets.

'Your Majesty,' he said in a hushed tone, as they entered the corridor. 'I have news. As yet I have only heard the rumours, and I await a full report, but it gives me hope for a swift resolution with the Kairin.'

'Go on,' said Rael, his spirits lifting at the sound of some good news.

'I have heard that one of the Goron ranging patrols caught up with a large Kairin contingent a couple of days ago. The Kairin were peaceful. Their leader is a young Kairin noble, who was opposed to the Stormlord's rule in Kaira. Well they all say that of course, but this one seems to be succeeding in rallying the Kairin remnant to his banner.'

'I want to meet this man then,' said Rael.

He had been hoping that this would happen. The Kairin were out there in the snowy wastes, defeated and divided. Of course they would want to go home, and Rael knew that he would have to let them return to Kaira.

He certainly could not imprison thousands of men. Even if it were possible to find enough cells across the country, he would not be able to feed them anyway. On the other hand he could chase them down and execute them all, a move which would certainly garner him with support from the families of Kairin victims in Hyrule. Yet such a strategy would be too hard to implement. The Kairin would disappear into Hyrule's towns and villages before his armies could catch them, and there they would slip quietly into society, all the while harbouring an unyielding resentment to their unwitting hosts. Murder would be rife. At any rate - how could he give the command to kill so many? It did not matter how it was justified, it would be an atrocity.

The only real option was to allow them to return home. When Rael had returned to Taran Kaey to drive out Tadian's first invading army, he had seen that there were still many Kairin ships in the docks. Most if not all of those had probably been destroyed when the Stormlord carved a path through the ocean. However there were surely other costal towns where the ships were seaworthy.

At the end of the corridor was the Lower Hall, a wide, nearly square room, which was positioned directly beneath the Tower above. At the far side there was a wide staircase which led upwards into the Tower. Doors around the room led off to the dining hall, kitchens, audience chamber and armoury. Around the room there were large suits of armour, positioned to hold a variety of large, fearsome weapons.

'We must let them go home, Destan,' said Rael as they emerged from the corridor into the Lower Hall.

Destan folded his arms and bowed his head low. 'I know,' he said, 'it is a necessary ill'.

'It is odd,' said Rael, spreading his arms. 'Their hands are stained with the blood of Hyrule's best fighting men. And yet I don't hate them. Maybe I should, but... they were just soldiers, driven to war by need for pay and fear of their Master. They aren't evil. They're not even bad. No more than you or me, anyway.'

'I understand how you feel,' said Destan, nodding. 'It's hard to feel rage towards such a large group. But then, how do you feel about Stormlord himself?

Rael stared back at Destan for a few seconds, then looked away. He did not need to answer that question. Not to himself, and especially not to Destan. 'You talk about him as though he is gone,' said Rael, looking around the hall.

'With all respect sir, that is what you have told me for the last week,' said Destan.

Rael was quiet for a few moments before speaking. 'Ralis is dead', he said, with as much finality as he could muster.

The young King stepped towards a suit of armour, one of six up against the walls of the Lower Hall. 'Look at these suits, Marshal. They used to be worn by warriors, but now they are empty and cold. Rael rapped the plates with his knuckles. They made a duller sound than he had expected. 'The man is gone, but the suit remains, and so the man maintains his presence and menace after death.' Rael shrugged. 'The memory of Ralis seems to lurk in my mind, like an echo that reverberates in an empty room.

_An echo which gets louder and louder..._

'It's alright to feel afraid sir,' said Destan, 'even if he is dead. It will pass with time'.

'-Destan,' said Rael, interjecting sharply and grabbing his Marshal's arm. A thought had struck him suddenly, and made his heart pound quickly in his chest.

'Sir?' said the Marshal, wide eyed.

'These suits of armour,' said Rael, slowly. 'Were they here yesterday...?'

Destan stood in silent surprise for a moment. Then he turned to look back at the row of suits. They stood tall and strong, with maces and hammers and axes resting between their feet. The Marshal was as confused as Rael. 'I... don't... know...'

'They weren't here yesterday,' said Rael, confirming that fact to himself. 'Hey!' he shouted to all the people wandering through the hall. A dozen perplexed faces turned to look at him. 'What are these doing here?'

An elderly servant looked at the empty warriors as if seeing them for the first time. He scratched his head and frowned. 'I couldn't tell you milord,' he said. 'That is most peculiar.' Confused murmurs passed among the rest of the serving staff, and a couple of passing Zora soldiers stopped to watch, tentatively stroking their spears.

Destan tossed his head. 'Well this is a fine trick,' he said, approaching the nearest suit.

'Destan, stay back for a moment,' said Rael, allowing his fingers to brush the hilt of his sword.

The Marshal stopped in front of a suit and put a hand on its chest. Then he gave it a couple of firm bangs with his fist. 'Hmm,' he grunted. 'That _is_ a mystery.'

It happened quickly. When Destan's head was turned, the suit moved, extending its great metal arm and grabbing the Marshal by the wrist. The assembled crowd, Rael included, jumped backwards in shock. 'By Din!' shouted Destan, trying to wrench his arm free.

Panicked murmurs spread through the men and the women watching, and they began to move away, though none could avert their eyes from what was happening.

Rael came to his senses and leapt forwards, grabbing hold of the metal hand and trying to prise it from Destan's arm. The hand resisted forcefully. It was not hollow. There was something inside it! 'Pull man!' he shouted, as he wrenched the hand away. Destan staggered away from the armour and Rael rushed after him.

The suit remained stock still, with its hand still open at the end of an outstretched arm.

'What is it!' gasped Rael.

'I'm afraid to say sir,' said Destan, rubbing his wrist with his opposite hand. 'It's – oh by Din!'

The Marshal was right to shout out. The suit of armour had stepped forwards with its left leg, and then the right, each step banging loudly on the ground under its weight, with too much force to be made by a man's body. It lifted up its massive hammer, preparing to strike. Destan's sword was in his grasp already, and the two Zoras had leapt forwards in front of Rael. Rael himself fumbled at his belt with nervous hands in order to pull out his sword.

'Whatever is in that suit, it isn't a man!' said Rael, taking steps back as the suit walked towards them. Destan and the Zoras retreated with him. The servants in the hall had begun to flee to the keep entrance.

'Can't you stop it, sir?' said Destan.

Rael felt the familiar allure of his magical energy. It boiled within him, seeking to burst forth. He longed to smash the thing to the ground, or to fix it in place with bonds of air, but he suppressed the urge as well as he could. 'No,' said Rael firmly. 'I won't use magic.'

Destan drew his sword and stood alongside his king. 'Then there's nothing for it,' he said. Destan leaped forwards towards the armour, and the two Zoras went with him. The suit swung its hammer. With a great thud it struck one of the Zoras, who was thrown off his feet and into the air. Instinctively Rael leaped towards him to catch him to break his fall, and they both went crashing to the ground.

Destan and the other Zora ploughed into the fiend, attempting to knock it to the ground, but their efforts were futile against its heavy bulk. It was as though it were made of iron! The two men stumbled past it, out of the radius of its hammer.

Rael checked the Zora whom he had caught. 'Are you all right?'

The Zora was clearly in great pain. 'I'll live, sir,' he said, clutching his chest.

Rael saw that the metal creature had its back turned, and was facing down Destan and the other Zora. Whilst the foe was distracted Rael picked himself up from the ground, and lunged at its back. Its visor covered helmet turned to look at him. He could see no face through the narrow eye slits. With a shout Rael shunted into the creature hard. His sword clattered uselessly against the armour, but for a moment the creature staggered.

Rael rolled away and hurried to Destan's side. The suit moved towards them with its hammer poised to strike again. 'What is that thing!' shouted Rael again.

They both dived away as the hammer fell where Rael had been standing, and cracked the smooth stone floor. For a moment Rael pictured it splitting his skull in two, but his time for imagining was cut short by the falling of a second blow.

'I think,' called Destan, 'it's a Knuckle!'

'By the black sun, Destan,' said Rael, cursing loudly, 'what's a bloody Knuckle!'

'It's dark magic, sir,' said Destan, lifting his sword ready to strike, 'that's all I know'. He lunged, thrusting his blade towards a gap in the armour of the creature. The attack was in vain. The fiend saw him come, and battered his arm away with a mighty fist. Destan fell way and landed face down on the floor.

'Look out!' yelled Rael, as the hammer descended upon his Marshal. Destan rolled sideways, scrambling away from the warrior. He pulled himself up to his feet in time to narrowly miss the swinging hammer.

'_MAJESTY, GET BACK_!' boomed a powerful voice as two giant forms thundered through the hallway towards the fray. The Mountain Sentinels bounded forth with their huge black maces in hand. The Knuckle's armour creaked as turned its visored helmet towards the Gorons and it raised its hammer, but was too slow. Darduna, with his distinct iron bull-horns at the front of his helmet, smashed his mace into the chest of the creature and then barrelled into it with his full weight, knocking it backwards and off balance.

Gurudona followed behind, swinging his mace in a horizontal motion and bringing it to colide with the Knuckle's head. There was a loud snap as the head of the armoured fiend came clean off and flew across the room, clattering into the floor and rolling several times before stopping at Rael's feet. The decapitated foe staggered on the stop for a moment, as though unsure whether it was alive or dead, until one of the Zoras stepped up to it and rammed it with the butt of his spear. It toppled and hit the stone floor hard.

Rael stood aghast, looking down at the helmet and the dark blood spilling out of it into a pool on the floor. The stench rising from the liquid was foul. So, there was a living beast inside it after all. Rael shook the helmet, and took hold of leathery skin as he pulled the head out from within it. The sight of the head made him nearly heave up the contents of his stomach. It like that of a man in shape, but its features were a hybrid of a wild pig and a ferocious dog. It had the flat snout of a swine, but had the mouth of a vicious hound, filled with long sharp teeth. It was covered in short black hair, with pointed ears sticking up at the top of its head. Its eyes were black, though glaring red irises bored holes into Rael even in death.

'Death's daughter,' cursed Rael, holding the thing at arm's length. 'It's a bloody monster!'

Whilst Rael looked at the head the others in the hall had begun eyeing the other suits of armour warily. There were five others around the room, all of the same build and type as the Knuckle. Would they all come to life?

Destan moved towards Rael with a look of unease painted across his face, watching the other suits of armour. He took the beast's head and held it in two hands then grunted in disgust. 'This shouldn't be,' said Destan.

'What?' asked Rael.

'These creatures... this isn't the Stormlord sir. This is the work of-'

'GRAAAR!' The head suddenly burst into life, teeth bared and screaming. Its eyes were livid, its mouth foaming and drooling blood. 'Bloody Din!' shouted Destan in shock. Destan jumped, dropping the head to the floor where it presently stopped and fell silent again.

There was no time to pay the head any more heed. Whether at its call or by some other machination, the other suits of armour suddenly came alive. As one, the five other suits raised their weapons and stepped forwards towards the group of soldiers. The standing Zora raised his spear bravely but began to edge backwards. Darduna and Gurudona hefted their maces but moved back to protect the King.

'Where is the Tower Guard!' shouted Destan, voicing Rael's own thoughts.

As if the Marshal had summoned them at a word, a dozen soldiers arrived in the hall. Half came hurrying down the stairs, spears in hand and the other half came through the Berick Gate with bows at the ready. They balked when they saw the Kunckles, unsure what to think of the great armed monsters, but quickly stiffened their resolved and took up defensive positions.

'Sir, flee to safety!' said Destan.

'Not a chance!' said Rael, holding his sword firmly.

'I insist, sir!' said Destan.

'No!' said Rael, defiantly. 'I'm staying right here.'

Destan shook his head. 'Then stay back,' he said, then added, 'You're just as stubborn as your father.'

The Knuckles marched forward, with their terrifying weapons in hand. One was holding a massive club mace, with sharp spikes protruding out from all sides. Another held a huge ball-and-chain, which it dragged along the floor beside it; that ball was two feet in diamater, and looked as though it could crack marble columns, never mind skulls. The third Knuckle was hefting a thick double-headed axe, five feet across with three feet long blades. Rael's muscles tensed as he considered the slicing power of one of those edges. One was holding two large swords, curved like a Gerudo scimitar, but long and wide enough to cleave cattle with a single blow. The last one had a massive metal staff, tipped at each end with huge spiked mace balls.

'I want more Gorons here now!' shouted Rael at one Hylian soldier, who acknowledged the order and dashed out of the hall, surely glad to have a reason to escape the danger.

The Knuckles picked their targets. The _staff_ Knuckle moved towards the Hylians gathered at the foot of the stairs. It thrust its weapon forward at the nearest man, who jumped backward out of reach. The guard next to him was struck on the side of the head as the Kunckle swung the weapon to the side, and he was knocked to the ground. His helmet rang on the cold stone floor. Two more Hylians leaped forward, trying to jab their spears up into a gap in the armour below the neck, but the knuckle rebuffed their efforts, and battered their spears away with one arm.

At the same time the _axe _Knuckle challenged Gurudona, whilst the _mace_ Knuckle tackled Darduna. Rael hoped to see Gurdona knock off another head, but he did not have the space or momentum for such a blow. The Knuckle thrust the butt of the axe to batter the huge armoured Goron and used the flat of the blade to block strikes from Gurudona's mace. When it swung Gurudona ducked and parried. Beside him Darduna fought mace against mace, swinging and clashing clubs with his foe. Every strike which the mighty Goron made seemed to just bounce off the armour of his enemy, whilst every blow incurred battered and punctured his armour.

Rael had little time to watch any of this unfolding because the Kunckle with the two enormous scimitars had pushed through the room directly towards him. It slashed its blades menacingly and its armour creaked as it moved. A group of Hylian soldiers rushed towards it but Rael called them back before they got too close. 'Don't get in its way!' Rael shouted angrily at the men, who had seemed all too determined to get themselves killed.

Rael had no choice but to back away from the beast. The five Hylians moved to form a box around their King. Destan and the Zora who was still standing formed ranks with them. 'Sir,' said Destan, 'our men will die if you don't use your powers!'

The lure of magic was ever present to Rael. It was tempting. He could seize hold of it and crush this foe or punish it with fire. It would be so easy...

'No!' shouted Rael at Destan. 'I will not use magic! I won't banish one terror, only to bring an even worse enemy on us. Don't ask me again!'

Across the room the _staff _Knuckle landed a heavy blow on Hylian, sending the man up into the air to crash with a bang into the high stone walls of the hall, and to then fall to the ground in a heap. Rael winced as the body struck the ground, and turned his head away to set his eyes back on the _scimitar_ Knuckle.

The foe was too close now, and was hemming Rael and his guards into a corner. 'Move!' yelled Rael as the foe swung his sword. Hylians dived left and right to escape the blades. One guard was caught by a sword, and though it hit his chain link shirt it was a blow to crush bones. The man screamed in pain and curled up on the floor as the creature lost interest, and turned its gaze on Rael.

'I know it's me you want, you foul beast!' he shouted, 'Leave them alone!' Rael remained nimble on his toes, moving backwards, keeping out of range of the swords, moving around the room into open space.

Across the room another Hylian was smashed off his feet. He soared across the room until he crashed into Darduna. The _mace_ Knuckle tried to batter the pair of them, but Darduna pushed the Hylian behind him, doing his best to protect his limp body. The Hylian scrambled away to the edge of the room, clutching his shoulder with his eyes screwed up in pain.

'Destan get over there and help those men!' shouted Rael hotly, as he dived away from the swinging scimitars. 'Back off!' he shouted, as the Knuckle pressed towards him. Rael saw the sharp steel swing, and he moved to one side, but slipped in the motion and hurt his ankle. The Knuckle let out a deep victorious groan as it seized him up for the kill.

'King Rael!' shouted a guard in alarm, leaping forth and slamming his full body into the Knuckle.

'No!' cried Rael, as the Knuckle battered the man to the side, drew up his sword and sliced it towards him. The blade took the man's left leg in one swoop, cutting cleanly through the flesh and bones of his left thigh and leaving half his right leg hanging lose. The soldier screamed and grabbed the stump as blood poured from his leg. Dark liquid stained the stones as the soldier panicked and tried to drag himself away from the Knuckle. In attempt to spare the man's live Rael hurled his own sword at the Knuckle, hoping to distract it.

'You monster!' shouted Rael. The Knuckle turned towards him, looking at him through the dark slits of its visor. Behind it the Hylian passed out. 'Get that man out of here and stop that bleeding!' shouted Rael to another soldier, who promptly began to drag his fallen comrade away. What were these fiends! Where had they come from? What did they want? They were slaughtering his soldiers, but for what cause?

Heat boiled within him, fire itching to burst from his hands. _I will not!_

Rael hopped on his feet, bringing the Knuckle further away from the Hylians, though dangerously close to the brawl between the two Gorons and their foes. The _scimitar_ Knuckle tried to strike Rael, but caught Gurdona's axe-wielding opponent by accident, briefly stunning both of the two armoured beasts. Gurudona seized the moment and landed a blow on the _axe_ Knuckle, beating it with his mace with enough force to send it off balance and stumbling back to the ground. He followed up with several dull blows to its head. The Knuckle lay motionless.

'Gurudona!' shouted Rael, as he leaped away from the _scimitar_ Knuckle.

The huge Goron looked his way, mistaking Rael's call as a plea for help.

'Look out!' cried Rael.

The _ball and chain_ Knuckle had come close, and had heaved its massive iron ball up into the air. It dragged the massive weapon around in a full circle, and brought it to bear upon the Mountain Sentinel. Gurudona was knocked into the air and sent rolling across the floor heavily. His metal armour clanged and banged on the floor. The Goron groaned in pain.

Darduna, who had seen the incident, became the more enraged at this. He shoulder barged the _mace_ Knuckle and then landed a punch on its helmet. With a great heave he managed to wrench the foe's mace from his grip and then clubbed the beast with both cudgels at once. 'Die!' he boomed, as the Knuckle fell to its knees, and gave in to the furious beating. His foe bested, Darduna leapt forth to fight the _ball and chain_ Knuckle.

Rael could not see what happened there next, for he had to take great strides now to escape his pursuer. The _scimitar _Knuckle barrelled towards him with this two curved blades, the right one dripping with Hylian blood and looking thirsty for more. As this moment Rael realised that he no longer had his own sword, not that it was much use against this fiend. He also became very aware of the fact that he was wearing no armour. It had allowed him to be nimble, but he felt very naked before those heavy blades.

One of those mighty swords struck, and Rael ducked beneath it. The blade collided with the wall of the castle, knocking rubble and stones out of it in a cloud of dust. Rael pulled himself away from the wall, but the creature kept coming for him. He tried to run, but found himself being ushered into a corner once again. 'Help!' he shouted, in a cry of mortal desperation.

Rael looked across the room to where Destan was attempting to outwit the _staff _Knuckle. Rael was about to call to him, but stopped as a terrible thing happened. Destan was caught in the chest by the butt of the staff, and knocked to the ground hard, where he lay unmoving. 'Destan!' he shouted, fearing for the man's life.

In that moment Rael's own doom seemed to be sealed. The Knuckle chasing him dropped one of his swords and thrust a huge gauntleted hand towards him. It caught him by the neck, and hoisted him upwards, brandishing his scimitar, ready for the kill. Rael choked, trying to breathe, unable to cry out. The beast beneath the armour growled with satisfaction.

Then all of a sudden there was a flurry of activity, and a massive man with a mop of dark hair flung himself onto the back of the Knuckle. His weight pulled the creature backwards as he clambered on top of it, paying no heed to the danger. With a heave the man pulled off its giant helmet, revealing the swine-hound head beneath. The man looked up at Rael with fierce loyalty painted on his face. It was Wulric.

Rael kicked out at the beast, planting his boot squarely in its face. The beast moaned, but would not release him. 'Release him!' shouted another man – Morin! – suddenly there with a spear in hand. The self-appointed Captain of the King's Blades lanced the foul creature in its face, ramming the point through its mouth and into the back of its skull.

The creature shuddered and released Rael, dropping its scimitar on the floor and falling sideways to the ground. Wulric landed with a thud on the floor, and dusted his hands. 'I leave yer for one bloody minute,' he said, as he looked up at Rael, though he crossed his chest in salute.

'My King, are you well?' asked Morin, attending to Rael as he fell to his knees, clutching his aching neck.

'I'm fine,' croaked Rael. He massaged his sore neck as he looked around.

Darduna was attempting to square up to the Knuckle wielding the huge ball and chain, but he was reluctant to step too near. The creature swung the ball with such force. Every time the big Goron attempted to step near he shied away as the ball rushed across his body.

The _staff _Knuckle had now brutally beaten most of the Hylian soldiers. Their bodies lay strewn around, bludgeoned and bloodied. Rael over to where Destan lay crumpled on the floor. The Marshal had his eyes shut, but he was still breathing. Morin hurried after him and helped him to pull the Marshal to safety. Rael tried to wake him up, but the man could only groan faintly in response.

In the middle of the room there was a great banging of metal as, as the _ball and chain_ Knuckle landed a blow on the Goron Darduna and knocked him to the ground with a blow that would have shattered the bones of a Hylian. Ready for the kill, the Knuckle dropped the chain of his weapon, and knelt down to swap it for the huge axe dropped by one of the other Knuckles. That double axe head was five feet across with a three foot blade. The Knuckle stepped up to Darduna, as though preparing to take off his head.

'Move!' shouted Rael to Wulric, who was already running toward the scene. Rael hurried after him, leaving Morin to protect Destan. They were joined by the one Zora who was still fit to fight.

Wulric attempted his same trick as before, leaping up onto the back of the Knuckle. The beast saw him coming though, and swatted him away with a mighty arm. Wulric slid along the floor and groaned as he tried to get back to his feet, clutching his side. The Knuckle turned to face Rael and the Zora soldier, with his axe looming over them.

It swung - and Rael threw himself out of the way, attempting to get behind the beast. The Zora leaped back, but then decided to stand his ground, attempting to thrust his spear into the Knuckle's armpit where there was a gap in its Knuckle's armour. The Knuckle could not be so easily wounded. It grabbed the spear from the Zora, spun it around and rammed the sharp end through the Zora's throat. It held the Zora skewered on the end like a hog on a spit.

Before Rael would act, the Knuckle took its axe and swung at the Zora. The hugs blade sliced straight through the middle of the Zora, severing his body in half. The soldier died instantly and collapsed in two pieces in a bath of his own blood.

Rael saw red, and charged the beast, shoulder barging the it from the side, but his attack was predictably ineffective. He felt Wulric's hands seize hold of him and pull him away to the side of the room. 'Rael, give it up, they're here, they're here!' he said breathlessly.

Rael's heart surged as he saw a troop of Goron guardsmen storm into the room, a dozen at least, armed to the teeth. They looked like an avalanche as they crashed through the Berick and down the corridor in single file towards the two remaining Knuckles. The Knuckle with the axe was the first to fall, beset by five Gorons who charged it down like bulls, without fear for its dreadfully potent weapon. One Goron was caught with the blade, but his armour prevented any serious damage. Most of the other Gorons ran directly toward the _staff_ Knuckle, and brought a swift end to its melee of destruction.

Other Gorons made sure that the other fallen Knuckles were dead, before going on to attend to their wounded comrades Darduna and Gurudona.

Rael leaned back against a wall breathed a deep sigh of relief that the fighting was over. Only two Hylians appeared to have survived their confrontation with it. They would receive medals for their courage and bravery. But the carnage which had been left behind was horrific. Dead bodies lay everywhere, the floor of the Lower Hall stained with the blood of Hylians and Zoras.

_I should have used magic... I could have made light work of these foul beasts. _He shook his head. _Never!_

'My King!' shouted Morin. 'Lord Destan is waking!'

Rael picked himself up and dragged his aching body across the hall. Wulric departed from him and went to speak to the other Hylians and the Gorons. At his instructions they dispersed in different directions, no doubt to fetch physicians and nurses, and to determine if there had been any other attacks in the keep or the city.

Destan looked delirious as he sat up. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes as Rael approached. 'Are you all right?' asked Rael, concerned for the Marshal.

'I'm fine, sir,' he said, with a wave of his hand. 'We must attend to the other men.'

'We will,' said Rael, kneeling beside him. He planted a hand on the older man's shoulder. 'But listen, I need you to finish telling me what you said before. You seemed to know what those things are. You called them Knuckles?'

Destan sniffed deeply and grunted as he nodded his head weakly. 'I saw them a long time ago,' he said. 'About forty years. We were stationed in Desert Colossus, beyond the Waste. We never fought them, but we saw them marching near the Sand Goddess... it's an old Gerudo shrine.'

'But they're _monsters_,' said Rael. 'I've never heard of anything like it, except in stories.'

Destan nodded slowly, and tried to stand up. With help from Morin and Rael he climbed to his feet. 'Well,' he said, 'all I know is they appeared when we started having trouble with the Gerudo King,' said Destan. 'And we have your father to thank for getting rid of him before he caused any real damage.'

'The Gerudo King and my father,' said Rael, eyeing the corpse of one of the Knuckles. 'So these are...'

'It doesn't seem possible. But these are the minions of Ganondorf Dragmire,' said Destan.

'But...' said Rael, looking back to Destan, 'he was sealed away. Years ago!'

Destan frowned. 'That's what your mother used to say,' he said. He cricked his neck and stalked towards the corpse of the beast. He grimaced in disgust at its vile head. 'Perhaps there was something she did not know... or did not tell us.' Destan looked up at Rael with a grave expression. 'I'm sorry to say it, your Majesty, but there's going to be trouble soon.'


	4. Chapter 3 Away

Chapter Three  
Away

Rael peeked around the corner of the guardhouse, checking to see whether the road was clear. There was not a soul to be seen. He tightened his pack and made haste, brushing swiftly through the freshly fallen snow. He darted across courtyard towards the stables, holding his tan cloak tightly around himself, holding back the coldness of the dark morning. He kept his hood up to conceal his face. It would be unfortunate indeed if he were recognised now.

...

The aftermath of the attack in the keep was one of shock and sorrow. Nobody could determine how the Knuckles had entered the keep unnoticed, nor could anybody explain why their presence had gone unremarked. It was a mystery. Nevertheless they had been defeated, and now the carcasses of the half-swine-half-hound creatures were taken to the city morgue, where they would be studied before being buried far away from the city walls.

The deaths cause by the attack caused grief in the keep, and were all the more harrowing because of the unexpected and brutal nature of the assaults. Ten Hylians had been killed, as well as the Zora who had been severed in half in front of Rael's eyes. The Mountain Sentinels, Darduna and Gurudona, were badly stunned but would soon return to their post at the Berick Gate. Destan had been shaken, and his back and neck would take time to lose their pains, but he would not be kept from his duties as Marshal, for which Rael was glad. As for Rael himself, he was able walk off his bodily pains, though his throat remained sore for the rest of that day.

The attack had caught everyone off guard, Rael most of all. He had thought that if there were to be further conflict it would not find him for a while. He had been wrong. That afternoon, as he took counsel with Destan and the Generals, he gave orders for extra guard postings throughout the keep and the city, and urged extra vigilance. In particular the Gorons were ordered to arm up and take posts all the major gateways in the city.

Yet Rael could not put aside the feeling that extra precautions were pointless. For starters, it did not seem that the creatures had actually _walked_ into the tower. The evidence suggested rather the opposite. It was as though they had simply _materialised_ in the Lower Hall. Destan said that was a patently absurd notion, but Rael had seen enough wonders and strange machinations of magic not to discount the idea.

Furthermore, Rael strongly suspected that the Knuckles had targeted him specifically. They had only revealed themselves when he was present, and one of them had attacked him with a particularly clear intent. In which case, his presence in the keep was the real danger.

After the attack, as Rael pondered the appearance of the Knuckles, he began to develop a thought. At first it was just an idle whim, but he could not shake it, and it soon became an idea, which in turn became a conviction, and eventually became a firm resolve. In the mid afternoon, as he watched the sun setting from the window of his office, he made up his mind. He had to _leave_ Baradale.

When he told Destan of his intention, the Marshal said that he was shocked and dismayed, but that also, in a way, he was barely surprised. Apparently Destan had rather suspected Rael would eventually do what he just suggested, and was prepared for it, though it had come sooner than anticipated. The Marshal said Rael had too much of his father in him, and not enough of his mother. Rael wondered to himself whether it wasn't the other way around.

The sun seemed to set unusually early that day. Maybe he had lost track of time, because of the frantic pace of the day's events, but when he thought more about it, he had the strangest notion that it had been setting sooner and sooner every day since the day of the battle with the Kairin. It was past midwinter, and the days should have been getting longer again.

When he idly mentioned this to Destan the old Marshal shook his head and murmured something dismissive and disinterested. Rael forgave his lack of manners. After all, he had just imparted far more serious news to him, which was sure to cause the Marshal much more hassle than an hour less sunlight in the day. Nevertheless, the concern lingered in his mind.

...

In the middle of the night Rael departed from his bed chamber, having not slept at all, and hurried down the steps of the tower. He told the _King's Blades_ honour guards that he was restless and needed to stretch his legs, and so they let him leave unattended. Morin, their self-appointed Captain, would be livid when he learned what Rael had done, and he felt a pang of pity for the men when they had to face him in the morning. Rael had a deep respect for Morin, who had saved his life twice now - the day before; and when Ralis' great wave flooded Taran Kaey - but he took a secret satisfaction at having eluded his protection for once. Anyway, Wulric would smooth things over. As Second, he would be in charge of the Sun Blades now.

Destan had begrudgingly colluded with Rael to leave a stash of his belongings in a locked service cupboard in a quiet corner of the tower, which Rael recovered without any hassle. The Marshal had wondered why Rael was leaving in secrecy when the soldiers would learn of his absence in the morning anyway. Rael told him that he did not want to risk anybody trying to impede him, or risk being followed into the snowy wilderness by any ill-wishers.

Destan had left stowed for Rael a set of Hylian armour, including mail, shoulder plates and a helmet. With this armour he was able to disguise himself as a soldier, and get away unhindered. The pack which he slung onto his back contained a change of clothes and some rations of food and water.

He also fastened three swords across his back. He took the Father Blade, which was fortunately quite light. He also took two swords which had been recovered from the battlefield in the days after the Battle for Hyrule. There was Link's Master Sword, the heaviest of the three. Rael did not like to hold that sword - it had been used to kill the Hero to whom it belonged - but his father's instructions before his death led Rael to believe he would need it. If Ganondorf'smonsters were free, it would surely be useful.

He also took Zelda's old sword _Eversharp_. It was the Sword of Kings, and so it now belonged to him. It seemed appropriate to keep it with him. In any case, it would not be a burden to him. He had discovered that in addition to being perfectly balanced for whomsoever used it, it was also nearly weightless when carried. A most useful weapon indeed.

He also took with him the five _dusk stones_ which had now been gathered to him. Four of them had been left in Baradale by Zelda: those which had possessed the assassins of Link, Zelda, Chief Link and Ralato Zora. The fifth had been found lying near to the crater left by Ralis and Zelda in their final duel. It was the stone from Ralis' crown. That meant that this dusk stone was the one which had possessed the mind of Daran's pursuer. Rael did not like to hold it. He kept the dusk stones wrapped up in the bottom of his pack.

It was not easy to get out of the castle unnoticed, especially with the doubled protection which he himself had placed at the entrances, but he was able to take advantage of a window of opportunity during a changing of the guards. So it was that Rael found himself standing in the snowy courtyard in the dark of the night, in the armour of a Hylian soldier, with a trio of swords slanted across his back and a pack over his shoulder.

Rael peeked around the corner of the guardhouse, checking to see whether the road was clear. There was not a soul to be seen. He tightened his pack and made haste, brushing swiftly through the freshly fallen snow. He darted across keep courtyard towards the stables, holding his tan cloak tightly around himself, holding back the coldness of the dark morning. He kept his hood up to conceal his face. It would be unfortunate indeed if he were recognised now.

There was one quick goodbye he wanted to make before he left. He crept over to the stables, glancing around nervously as he walked across the yard. He slipped inside the stable, sliding the door open silently and closing it behind him. The smell of animals, straw and warm dung filled his nostrils. It stank terribly. It was wonderful. He was faintly surprised to see a single oil lamp hanging from a post, giving a faint light to the dark room, a quick look around told him that he seemed to be alone. The stable boys would be down here soon with feed and brushes, but it was still very early, and they would still be in their beds.

He yawned and stretched his arms as he strode down the cobbled aisle between the two rows of horse boxes. He soon came upon his own horse Kopus, sleeping on his side on the straw floor, with his legs sticking out to the side. The brown-coated beast looked peaceful. 'Take care of yourself, boy,' he said quietly. 'I'm going alone this time.' Rael watched the faithful beast for a few moments more, then moved along towards the far end of the stable.

'And where might you be going?' The voice was unmistakeable.

Rael stopped in his tracks, then turned and looked up to see a young woman sitting on the edge of the hayloft, with her legs dangling over the sides. She had a willowy body, and long dark hair which had tied up in a bun behind her head. She dressed like a man, with stout leather boots, dark trousers, and a rough green coat which was buttoned all the way up over her bosom. Anya always dressed that way.

'Away,' said Rael, simply, giving her a hard look.

Anya folded her arms and crossed her legs. 'Away where, _Your Majesty?_' she asked, with a tilt of her head.

'Away from you, for a start,' retorted Rael, taking a step towards her. 'And by death's daughter, what _are_ you doing up there_?_'

She tossed her head. 'That's none of your concern, _my liege_,' she said. 'I don't question where you lay _your_ head.'

Rael drew his head back. 'Nayru's tears, were you _sleeping _up there?'

'Moreso that than anything else,' she said, 'and more soundly than you I should think, considering those nightmares you've apparently been having. You should take a nice kitchen girl or two back to your bed Rael – wear yourself out – you'd sleep like a baby.'

Rael raised an eyebrow. 'Perhaps _you_ should you should find a kitchen girl yourself, soldier.'

'Well,' said she, putting on a serious face. 'Who says I haven't?'

Rael's stared at her for a moment without blinking then allowed a thin smile. 'Get down here, Anya,' he said. 'That's an order.'

At the word 'order', Anya's back momentarily straightened, and she crossed her chest with a fist. 'Yes sir,' she said, hopping onto a ladder and quickly descending to the ground floor.

Anya was tall. When she stood in front of him there was only one inch, maybe two, between their respective heights. In terms of her looks, _plain_ was the word which best described her, though he would not have told her so. He liked that about her, though. In his experience, pretty women tended to be more trouble than they were worth.

'So,' she said, assertively, 'where _are_ you going?'

'I told you,' said Rael, 'I'm going away.'

'_Away?_' she repeated, incredulous. 'The King of Hyrule can't just up and leave.'

'The King of Hyrule,' said Rael, trying to keep the frustration from his voice, 'can do whatever he wishes.'

Anya rolled her eyes. 'We both know that's not true.'

Rael fell quiet, and looked Anya up and down. He wished that he understood her. Anya had followed him faithfully ever since they had met, and had become his unofficial adviser within the Blades. She had a mind both for politics and for military tactics, and was a good warrior too. More than that, she was a valued confidant, and a good friend where it counted. Nevertheless... there was something about her which eluded him. Rael shoved that thought to the back of his mind. It didn't matter.

'I have to go,' said Rael. 'There are things I need to do.'

'Is it Elane?' Anya asked, seeing his mind at once.

'Well, yes,' said Rael, not trying to hide the truth. 'In part. I'm not trying to hide that. Not from you anyway.'

Yesterday, after the attack in the keep, Rael had gone to the top of the tower to think. He looked out across the snowy forest to the north, and felt the burning in his heart grow for Elane. He needed to find her. The thought of her was like a splinter in his mind. He could not stop thinking about her, no matter what he did. Elane's Amethyst Snake jewel rested cool against his chest under his shirt. It was an effort of his will for him to not touch it.

'I have to find her,' said Rael, looking down.

'Why?' asked Anya, flatly.

'Because,' said Rael, then stopped. 'The Gerudos. They need her back.'

'Oh, come off it man,' said Anya. 'Be straight with me. Do you love her? Is that what this is about?'

Rael looked up and met Anya's gaze. The woman's face was a mask of concern, but also of confusion. 'I... don't know,' said Rael, honestly. _What is love, anyway?_ He shook his head. 'It's not that simple.'

'Right,' said Anya, disbelieving.

'Really,' he said. 'It's not just her! There is something wrong with the world. I watched Ralis die, but I'm afraid that somehow he's not dead... And blood and storms – there were monsters in the tower! Monsters! Destan said there hasn't been a creature like that in Hyrule since Ganondorf Dragmire tried to steal the Throne. If they're after me, I'm better away from danger.'

'So you're running away?' asked Anya, taking a firmer stance with her legs apart.

'I'm not running,' he said. 'Even if it weren't for the monsters... I just need to be alone for a while. I have things to do on my own, I'm sure of it.'

'Destiny calls, does it?' Anya said, rolling her eyes.

'Well, maybe, yes,' said Rael stiffening. He felt his skin itching under his collar.

Anya leaned back against a post and folded her arms. 'You know what Rael...' she said, with a type of knowing stare which only she could give, 'you need to take control of your own future.'

Rael's eyes widened, indignant. 'What do you think I'm doing right now? Isn't trying to figure out my life and purpose an act of taking control?'

'No,' snorted Anya.

'Why?' demanded Rael.

'Because you're doing what you think you _should_ do,' she said. 'You should do what you _want_ to do for a change, Rael. Stop letting circumstances push you around. By Din, you're the King. Act like it!'

'I am acting like it,' said Rael, defensively, without much conviction. 'And so what if I let circumstances guide me. Zelda let circumstances guide her!'

'Yes she did – and look where that got her!' exclaimed Anya, raising her hands in frustration.

Rael took a sharp breath and clenched his fist. That was an unexpected remark. Anya was always blunt, but that comment took her frankness to a new level. She seemed to shrink slightly when she saw Rael's reaction.

'Do not speak that way,' said Rael, flatly.

'I'm sorry,' said Anya, 'I shouldn't have-'

'Just- be silent,' said Rael, turning his back. He stalked across the stable, folding his fingers behind his head and tugging at his hair as he blew out through his nostrils. 'I won't have my mother's name used that way,' he said. 'Blood and bones, Anya, she's dead! Have some respect, woman!'

Anya stayed silent as Rael paced across the stable. He did not make eye contact with her. He was surprised at how furious he was. Anya had not spoken with malice, but her remarks about his attitude, and the disrespect she had shown for his mother, had sparked anger in him.

It was usually Anya who helped him to keep his temper in check. She had stayed close by his side during many important meetings during the Southlands campaign. Even in this last week she had offered him counsel about the management of the armies and the city. And always she made sure that he remained calm. It was strange that she was now the one who was making him angry.

'Who are you, Anya?' he said at last.

'What?' asked Anya, startled.

'The way you follow me around, advising me, keeping me peaceable... And you've always been a lot less reverent towards me than anyone else.'

Rael sighed and turned to look at her. 'Sometimes it seems like you have known me for longer than I knew you. Your familiarity. There's something about you I can't place.'

Anya smiled nervously. 'I think your imagination is running away from you there, Rael.'

'So on the day we met in the camp,' said Rael. 'Was that the first time we met?'

Anya looked down and bit her lip, then smiled mischievously. 'Well,' she said, 'that would be telling, wouldn't it?'

Rael's eyes widened. 'So... you did know me before we met..?'

'I'll tell you what,' said Anya. 'I'll tell you all about it the next time I see you. So you'd better not get yourself killed out there if you want to know.'

'Right,' said Rael, 'but I don't need any extra incentives to avoid being killed.'

'I'm not sure about that,' quipped Anya, laughing nervously, 'but I'm still not telling you.' She took a step towards him and their eyes met. 'So where will you go?' she asked.

'North,' said Rael, without hesitation. 'That's where Elane was taken. That's where Jaendral went. And I don't know a lot about the Sacred Realm... but if the seal on Ganondorf's prison is broken... Well. Hylia is north.'

Anya put a hand on his shoulder. 'I really should come with you,' she said.

Rael's anger towards her melted away as she regarded him with her hazel eyes, her face showing her concern for him. The thought of her companionship was appealing - he felt that he needed a friend more than ever. Yet he had to decline. 'I want to say yes,' he said, 'but I can't. I have to be on my own. And Wulric is going to need you here.'

Anya shrugged. 'Whatever, then,' she said. She folded her arms and her face became impassive. 'Off you go then.'

'Yes,' he said, quietly, 'Off I go.'

Rael turned his back and walked away from her slowly. He came to the end of the stable, and looked out through the door into the deserted courtyard. He stood still for a moment, and then he turned, hurrying back with large strides Anya. As he approached he put his arms around her tightly in a fierce hug, burying his head into her shoulder.

Anya returned the embrace. 'Hey...' she said awkwardly, 'I know I said I'd tell you my secret when you came back, but you have to be gone longer than that. I'm still not telling you.'

Rael laughed into the shoulder of her coat. 'That's all right,' he said. She was solid and real, not made of dust and memories; somebody he could still depend upon, and he clung to her as desperately as he would cling to life itself.

Eventually Anya gave him a resolute pat on the back. 'That'll do, now, captain,' she said.

Rael pulled back, and smiled awkwardly. 'Thank you,' he said. 'I'll see you soon.'

'Take care, Rael,' she said, softly as Rael walked away from her for the second time. 'Oh and Rael,' she said, calling after him. He turned to face her. 'While you're out, please can you fetch a bottle of milk?'

Rael laughed out loud, and Anya laughed with him. 'It would be my pleasure, Anya el'Neeva,' he said.

'Off with you then, Your Majesty,' Anya said, with a wave of her hand.

Rael smiled, crossed his chest in salute, then turned on his heel, and was gone.


	5. Chapter 4 The Grey Forest Again

Chapter Four  
The Grey Forest Again

Rael's passage through Baradale was an unnerving experience, but a relatively untroubled one. The Goron guards at the gate of the keep did not give him any trouble. In military garb, and with his helmet visor down over his eyes, he looked as ordinary and unremarkable as any other Hylian soldier. He had a story prepared to explain the pack and the unusual swords on his back, but they did not ask questions. Their chief concern was preventing intruders from getting into the keep, not stopping those who were trying to leave.

The city streets were dark and quiet. Most taverns had called time hours ago, and the rest of them were closing now. Rael saw the occasional door toughs throwing men out into the street, and he kept his distance from the drunk and rowdy men as they staggered along the roads. It was disheartening to see men throwing money away on drink when others were starving – but he supposed that someone had to keep the innkeepers and barmaids in work.

Rael was propositioned several times by women of the night, and by one man as well, but he steered clear of them. It seemed a tragedy to him that people were in such a dire situation that they felt forced to prostitute themselves. Despite their unabashedly lewd attitude, he felt pity for them in his heart. There were also street beggars, who called to him from doorsteps and alleys. He gave some of them money, but was scared to tarry long in case he was recognised or delayed. _Somebody should help them_, he thought guiltily, as he made for the east gate.

The great wooden doors of the east gate were shut, but Rael was able to secure his passage out of the city with relative ease. It was not normal for soldiers to leave the city in the night, but the guards on duty accepted his story about delivering an urgent message to one of the guard posts outside the city. He took no guilt showing them a letter signed by the king demanding his passage, sealed in wax under the royal signet ring.

As the large doors shut behind him he breathed a sigh of relief. For a fleeting moment, as the wood shuddered back into place and he looked out into the darkness, he was struck by a wild notion. He could run. He didn't even have to go north to Hylia. He could go anywhere he wanted. The snowy wild called to him alluringly, promising him freedom from danger and duty. Rael shook his head and shoved that thought aside, and began the walk northwards to the Grey Forest.

It took Rael longer than he would have liked to reach the forest tree-line to the north of the city because he was slowed by six inches of freshly fallen snow. At any rate he was glad of his water-tight boots and thick woollen socks.

When he was a safe distance from the city he took off his helmet, and put it into the pack on his back. He did not take off his armour plates though. If he was travelling alone without using magic, armour would be useful.

As he drew nearer to the Grey Forest he began to feel a growing sense of dread. The pitch blackness of that dry wood scared him. He looked back toward Baradale for reassurance, taking comfort in the glow of firelight in windows, yet when he turned his gaze back to the blackness of the trees his heart sank again.

_I have been locked in a Gerudo prison_, he told himself. _I have sailed treacherous seas_. _I have waged war against the Kairin._ _This is nothing._ Rael looked back to Baradale, longing for the comfort of his bed, then back to the Grey Forest again. _I had friends with me those times_, he thought dimly. It was different being alone.

Rael reached the tree line. The branches of the evergreen trees stuck out at him, as though pointing warning fingers. The snow lay atop the canopy like a thick, pristine blanket, but the few feet he could see inside the wood was dry and covered with pine needles. He grabbed a branched and pushed it aside, stepped within the spindly arms of the wood, and stopped short. He couldn't see a thing. If he put his hand out in front of him he could hardly discern his fingers.

He could not help but think about what lay in wait in those woods. The only time he had been in before he had been attacked by Gerudos from Jaendral's old faction. It did not seem likely that any Gerudos would be in there now, but who knew what other brigands and cutthroats could have taken up dwelling in the woodlands. Or worse.

He thought about the Knuckles. Perhaps they had come from the woods. Perhaps there were more of them! Ash and rain – think of all the monsters which could lie in wait! And... what was more... Ralis' assassins were still loose – both the one who had captured Elane and the one who most surely would have been sent to kill he Rael. He had never seen one, but the description that Link had given him was chilling.

Rael shook his head. He was being foolish. He wasn't afraid to be out in these fields in the dark, why should the wood be any different? Yet as he looked into those woods a primal fear took over him, warning him against stepping any further. _I can't_, his instincts told him.

_Use your magic,_ he thought to himself. _Conjure up fire!_

_But what then..._

_What if he's out there...? What if he finds me...?_

Rael slumped to the ground, folding his legs and his arms and rocking his head back to look up at the stars. Starlight was a comfort to him the dark, and he could not face going into a place where that field of light would not shine. So it was decided - there was no way he was going into the pitch black of the wood.

Anya would have a thing or two to say if she could see him now, he thought. And Wulric. More to the point, what would Link say if he were still here? His father had been courage incarnate. And yet here Rael was afraid of the darkness. Link would be ashamed. _I wish he was here now, though._

He would just have to wait. The sun would be up soon...

...

The sun did not rise soon. It was hours until it rose, and when it did eventually peek up above the eastern foothills, it seemed almost reluctant. It was as though the sun did not find itself welcome in the sky. It brought no warmth, and stretched out its yellow arms only to hazily illuminate thin grey clouds. Indeed oddly, it seemed that the dawn had come far later than it should have done, though Rael attributed this to his own losing track of time He waited until there was enough light so that he could see sufficiently far into the woods, then picked up his pack and pressed forward into the trees.

During the long hours of his waiting for the sun to come up, Rael had had plenty of time to sit and think. He wondered whether he was being daft by refraining from using magic. He had taken his decision because of a concern about the threat from Ralis. He could not forget the constant feeling of darkness which had once emanated from Kaira. At times that darkness had felt stronger. In particular, when Ralis had parted the seas, Rael had been able to feel his magic very strongly indeed, despite the distance between them. By the same token, if Ralis could feel Rael wielding magic, then he would be able to find him here. So – he did not want to use magic. _I'm not strong enough to face him._

Rael's sleeve snagged on a branch, and he batted it aside in frustration. This forest seemed to be getting denser as he went further in. He wished he could find one of the paths.

He returned to his thoughts. Ralis. Why was he afraid? Ralis was _dead_! He had watched him die. His body had been shredded into a million pieces and burned up in a tower of flame. What part of him could possibly have endured? He was being foolish.

_Oh, blood and storms, Zelda..._ _what did you do?_

...

As the daylight grew, and he was able to see far ahead of him into the woods, Rael was able to find his way onto the old forest path. The path snaked northwards through the trees, and would eventually lead out to the expansive plains of Greater Hyrule, more often known as Hyrule Field. Rael had walked on this path many months ago during the height of summer, along with the companions from Taran Kaey and the four soldiers from Baradale.

On that day long ago they had set off early in the morning, and it had it had taken a full summer's day to reach the far side of the woods. They had been on horseback, but had maintained a steady walking pace through the trees, for the thickness of the wood was not conducive to quick riding.

Rael wondered whether it would be sensible to build a direct road through the woods from Baradale. A long distance away there was a wide road through the Grey Forest, more suited to the movement of trade goods – and armies – but it was many leagues to the east of here, halfway between Baradale and Pergondale. It made little strategic sense to Rael. _That should be changed,_ he thought.

The day wore on as Rael walked. The sun rose until it reached its midday point, hanging low in the northern sky ahead of him, and then it embarked upon its westward journey. Even at its zenith it provided little warmth. The heather and leatherleaf plants which had once grown thick and green from the forest floor were now brown and dried out from lack of its nurturing heat and light.

His mind naturally turned to thinking about the companions with whom he had travelled when he first came this way. There had been ten of them. Six were those who had come from Taran Kaey – Ralis, Mara, Tabett, Elane, Daran and himself. The other four were the soldiers with whom they travelled. Sergeant Shaef, and guardsmen Vic, Haram and Kopus.

Rael's stomach clenched when he considered that five of those ten were now dead. Six – if he included Ralis.

Kopus had been the first to die. He had fought alongside Rael when the Kairin attacked Hylia. He had called Rael his brother, and had taken a spear in the neck to save Rael. He was a man of courage who had paid the ultimate price in order to protect a friend. Rael felt such guilt when he thought of Kopus, a feeling of regret which he knew he would never put behind him. He did not wish to do so. Rael's horse, the steed which had carried him into the Battle for Hyrule, had been named for that brave man. It was insufficient tribute.

Ralis' wife Mara had been the next to die, along with Ralis' unborn child. Wonderful, sweet Mara, so full of life's joy. To Rael she had been an older sister and mother figure and trusted friend all at once. The memory of her murder at the hands of the Heretic was seared into Rael's memory, for it had been her death which had begun Ralis' descent into darkness. Ralis had used the memory of Mara to fuel his sorrow and madness. A dreadful and unnecessary loss of life.

Tabett died next, on the bank of the river Orre'Aemea. He too had died trying to save Rael. His side was cut open by a Gerudo scimitar, and his blood spilt upon the sand. His last words were strange, and looking back Rael had never really understood them. They had been something like: 'I die so that you can live,' and then oddly he had called Rael, 'my lord'. It was odd considering that that they had been friends, and that Rael had not accepted that he was the Prince at that time.

Rael had never really understood Tabett. He had always been slightly mysterious and distant, ever happiest when playing his flute. Even at night or in the blistering desert the sound of his flute had made Rael think of warmth and light and a joyous summertime. Tabett had been very loyal lover to Elane too. So much so that Rael felt guilty now whenever he thought about her. He told himself that he had not betrayed Tabett by lying with Elane, but it certainly felt that way. _He was dead, and she was lonely. ...And I was lonely!_

Daran. Rael did not witness his death. He only learned of his demise when Ralis admitted to having personally murdered him. In some ways, that made it much harder to accept that it had happened at all. When he reasoned it through in his mind, he supposed that it had to be true. Daran had been captured by Ralis. What else would Ralis do save kill him? Why else would he gloat about it? Perhaps simply to frighten Rael, but it did not seem as though that was his purpose.

The strangest thing was that Daran had allowed himself to be captured at all. After all, Rael knew that Daran had the power to shift himself across vast distance at will. He had done so when he had rescued Rael from Morlakai. Surely he could have escaped. It was almost as though Daran had wanted to be caputred...

Then again, those were not the actions of Daran, but rather of the Illivartan. It had never been clear to Rael what part of the true Daran had endured after the awakening at the Orre'Aemea. Whilst Rael's safety and the pursuance of his 'destiny' seemed important to the Illivartan, his demeanour had become generally more aloof than Daran had ever been.

Rael could not help but feel there was yet more to know about Daran and the Illivartan. Just before he had been captured Daran had said that Rael should not forget the Horn of Blood. Zelda had later revealed to Rael the thirteenth line of the Prophecy. It was much like the verse which had foretold the awakening of the Illivartan. That earlier line had been 'a guide awakens and the Horn rings true', whereas the later line was 'the grave opens and the Horn rings true'. Rael had been growing in the conviction that it he could find the Horn of Blood and blow it that Daran would return to life.

But where was the Horn now? He had not given a second thought to the Horn whilst in the desert, and he had no idea what Daran had done with it. He had doubts that it was a physical horn at all.

His thoughts drifted to the other companions with whom he had travelled. He thought of the two other soldiers Haram and Vic. Rael had bumped into Vic in the keep a few days ago and shared some words with him, though he found it hard to converse for very long. There was an awkward embarrassment about Rael's newfound station, and Rael did not want to put undue pressure on the soldier.

In their brief encounter Vic told Rael that Haram had died during the Battle for Hyrule. They had charged together in the very first infantry offensive, and fought side by side against the foe. They both slew Kairin, but when they moved in for their second wave of assault, Haram was slain. He was the fifth of the ten to die. Vic had fought on and avenged Haram's death many times over.

Of course, the sixth to die had followed shortly afterwards. Ralis. Yes, he was dead now.

It seemed that everyone he knew, sooner or later, ended up suffering and usually dying because of him.

Rael thought of those who were still alive. Four of the ten who had first walked through these woods were still alive, as far as he knew. Perhaps he should be thankful that the war had not claimed them all.

The first of these was Vic the soldier. Vicren al'Viclon was the son of a couple of ranch owners in Greater Hyrule, and brother to five siblings. Rael vividly remembered meeting the whole family, and in particular he remembered Vic's sister Viccia. Rael was sure that Vic was unaware that Rael had lain with soldier's sister. Rael cursed himself for his behaviour that night. He had been drunk and very stupid, acting on an impulse to try and assuage his own feelings of loneliness. To top it all he had slunk away without a word, like an utter coward.

Shaef al'Shaed, who had been the Sergeant leading the other three soldiers, had fared relatively well since the summertime, despite the awful circumstances. Shaef had been a hero both in the first Hylian response to the Kairin, and again in the battle for Baradale. He was now being trained to be the Governor-Captain of Baradale, under the instruction of the former Governor. As Marshal of Hyrule, Destan had moved on from his former station, but he was currently well placed to monitor his successor. When Destan eventually returned to Hylia, Shaef would be ready to govern and protect the border city, and Rael had every faith that he would be a fine Governor-Captain.

The last of the ten, excluding himself, was Elane. When Rael thought of her his heart ached. He had betrayed Elane completely. He had put her on the Amethyst Throne, as a puppet through whom Zelda could maintain control of the Gerudos. He had then used her to satisfy his own lust and loneliness. And then he had failed to protect her from Ralis. He was a selfish and stupid wretch.

Yet he would not abandon her now. He would find her even if it meant his own death. Elane was a light in his life unlike anybody else. She was gentle and kind, and truly cared for others around her. She was gracious, helping others without the thought of reward for herself. She was special, and she deserved better treatment than he had given her. He would have to tell her that when he found her... and he would annihilate the fiend who had captured her.

...

The evening came sooner than Rael expected. As the light filtering through the trees began to fade, Rael quickened his pace, hoping that he might reach the far side of the forest before nightfall. He had walked many miles, and thought surely there could not be much further to travel. Before long he gripped his pack and set off at a run. The threat of the returning darkness spurred him on. He could set up a camp and make a fire, but the mere thought of being alone in these spindly woods filled him with dread.

As he ran, something caught his eye away to the side. He stopped and stared. His heart was already racing from running, but his mind immediately was on high alert, fearing the worst sort of danger. There was nothing there. He blinked, scanning the forest. Perhaps he had been imagining things...

There it was again! A figure moving in the woods to the east! The figure was shorter than he, with a narrow build, though it was hard to discern under its dark robes. Rael's hand went to his sword hilt quickly, as he checked around for any others.

He immediately recalled the warnings he had been given by those who had seen the creatures referred to only as nightmares. They always wore black robes. Well, this one would not catch him off guard!

'Hey!' he shouted at the figure, brushing aside tree branches as he rushed towards it, steel bared.

The cloaked figure took off at a run, heading eastwards, deep into the woods away from the track. Rael flew into pursuit, ducking under tree branches and jumping over fallen branches, trying not to trip over the persistent clusters of dead forest plants. Had it been following him this whole time? How had he not seen it?

'Stop and fight me!' he shouted at the fiend, wondering whether it was his _own_ nightmare, or Elane's. Maybe it knew where she was!

But the shadowy figure was too fast for him. The dusk was falling fast, making it hard to see deep into the woods. He lost sight of it quickly, and though he kept chasing in the direction it had been running, it soon became clear to him that he had no idea where it was any more. The woods were silent.

Rael looked back at the direction from which he had come and cursed. If he went much further, he would never be able to find his way back to the path. It was pointless to keep chasing a shadow. 'Mother of death,' he spat, then shouted into the woods, 'You hell-hound!'

Rael bent over, panting and sweating, and cursed himself for his idiocy. He should not have let the creature know that he had become aware of it. He could have lured it in and caught it off guard! _How many mistakes must I make before I learn some sense?_

Rael stood up straight and reluctantly began walking back the way he had come. He pushed through the trees angrily, cracking branches as he walked, treading heavily on the pine covered ground. It was getting dark. He tried to hurry his pace, looking ahead with squinting eyes, trying to see the narrow road through the trees. 'Damn it all!' he shouted when he realised that he no longer had any sense of where the track was, or how far northwards he had come through the woods, or which way north even was for that matter.

_I'm lost!_

Rael began to panic. He gripped the hilt of the Father Blade with a furious anxiety and began casting around for any sign of his location. He thought about trying to climb a tree so as to get his bearings from the stars, but he did not know anything about climbing, and these wispy grey trees were clearly not suitable for holding his weight.

_Magic,_ he thought. _It's the only way._

He could set this forest aglow with light with little more than a thought. He could burn a path through the trees until he reached the northern edge and Greater Hyrule, if he knew which way north was.

_I will not!_

The darkness was very heavy now. He could see perhaps twenty feet before the trees became a wall of shadows. He could only do one thing now: he would have to make camp where he was, and wait out the night as quietly and as alertly as he could. _ I can't sleep with that thing still out there..._

As Rael was contemplating this, his attention was suddenly drawn by a noise in the woods, which made him clutch his sword even more tightly. A whisper. Close. _'Rael!'_

He spun his head. There was nothing there. 'Who's there!' he shouted. He stalked around the trees for a few moments, looking all around, and above him. With his heart racing he put his back up against a tree and closed his eyes. Perhaps it was just his imagination, or a rustling of the leaves, or a whistle of the wind.


	6. Chapter 5 Lost

Chapter Five  
Lost

Rael wandered alone through the darkening evening, peering up through the thick pine branches to catch a glimpse of starlight. He could see little points of white high above him, visible for split moments through gaps in the woods and the clouds. There was still light, even if it was far from him. He stretched out a hand to the sky, as though he could stroke the deep velvet canvas above reach out to those glittering white shards beyond. But he was down on the earth, in the dark of the Grey Forest, on a cold a most lonely night.

He returned his eyes to the forest floor. As he crept through the wood he needed to be on the lookout for the track from which he had been led astray. He had stupidly allowed himself to become lost in this forsaken place on a cold night. Perhaps that is what the nightmare had intended to happen: to lure him into the wilderness to die of the chill and starvation rather than risk an open challenge. Well, at least the _nightmare_ was gone for now, and at least it did not want to fight him. That thought at least made him feel slightly safer. Slightly.

As Rael stood contemplating his next move, his attention was suddenly drawn by an unexpected noise. He looked to his right and saw an unusual sight. There appeared to be a small camp a short distance away from him. There was music playing – it sounded to him like flutes and panpipes – and there was a fire burning too. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and walked towards it curiously.

He saw that there were a number of people in the camp, but they looked as though they were only children. By their heights, they looked to be to be perhaps seven or eight years of age. They were gathered in a copse in the trees, some sitting up in branches, others perched on boulders, all gathered in a circle around the bright campfire. The fire was bright green, and its fiery tips seemed to shimmer with a purple light. He maintained his grip on his sword, though he kept it sheathed.

'Hey-ho,' he called, towards the circle of children. They did not respond. He could see that a trio of the children were sitting in a triangle playing instruments together, a couple of others were dancing together by the fire, whilst the rest swayed in their branches, clapping their hands. The tune reminded him of the end of summertime and the changing of leaves from green to brown.

'Fair evening!' he called, more boldly, and a touch aggressively. He could see now that all the children were dressed in the same way. They wore a spectrum of knee-length green tunics tied with thin belts. On their heads the boys wore long pointed green hats that flopped down so that the point fell beside their shoulders. The girls wore wide green kerchiefs that held their hair back behind their heads.

Rael hesitated on the point of entering the clearing, but then instructed himself to be bold. He was lost and needed help. He decided to be bold, and so stepped into the light of the clearing.

The music ceased instantly, the dancers stopped dancing and the children looked at him agape. Rael looked from face to face, and they peered back at him with a variety of expressions. Some appeared fearful, others angry, others excited, and one particularly disinterested.

'The pilgrim!' squealed one of the female children suddenly, sitting up on a branch to the right. She was a petite little thing with bunches of blonde hair tied back behind her head.

'Quiet, Tila,' hissed another girl beside her. This girl looked slightly more mature, and had darker hair beneath her green bandana.

The little girl named Tila bit her lower lip and dropped her eyes as though she were ashamed of herself. 'Sorry, Sola,' she replied.

Now that he saw them closely, Rael wondered whether he should think of these beings as children at all. They were small, and had childlike bodies, but they did not look like _children _exactly, at least not Hylian children. Their bodies were more wiry than normal youths, so as to give them an older look despite their shortness. They were neither adults nor children, but something else entirely.

'Who are you?' asked Rael, looking around and shifting his feet, trying to keep them all in view. They in turn all kept their eyes trained upon him.

One of the children who had been dancing looked up at him curiously with a look of confusion on his face. The boy had a mop of bright orange hair which almost covered his eyes. 'What _is_ _that_?' he exclaimed after a while, pointing a finger at Rael.

'Silly Redo, can't you see?' said another girl in the trees. She had flaming red hair and bright blue eyes like gemstones. She clasped her hands together and smiled broadly. 'It's a lion!'

'A _lion_!' said the dancer called Redo, jumping in fright and hurrying away to the far side of the green fire. 'Get it away!'

'No, he's not a _lion_,' said dark haired Sola, speaking up once more. 'Don't scare your brother like that, Reti. That's a _Hylian_'.

'Ohh,' said the red-haired girl, giggling. 'My mistake.'

'It's the pilgrim!' squeaked little blonde-haired Tila again. 'He brings the morning! Play the song, oh mighty one!'

'Oh, do be _quiet_, Tila,' said Sola beside her, lightly tapping the little one's arm. 'Or I shall be cross.'

'Sorry, sister,' said Tila again, shifting uncomfortably on her branch.

'He's not welcome,' said the boy who had been playing the pan pipes. He remained seated on his rock and put his hands on his hips. 'Sola, I told you trouble would find us out here.'

Rael now believed that knew who these children were. Zelda had taught him about the various peoples of Hyrule, including this curious race. He recognised these children from her descriptions, with their childlike appearance and manner and their green clothing. However, their presence here was unusual. He had been told that they could not leave their forest home in the eastern Lost Woods.

'I'm Rael, and yes I'm a Hylian.' He looked at the boy with the pan pipes. 'And you're Kokiri.'

'Yes,' said the boy, moodily. He put down his instrument and sat crossed legged with his arms folded on his knees. 'That's one of our names.' The boy had a deeply suspicious edge to his voice. He was not pleased to have been disturbed by an outsider. Nevertheless, Rael was glad that one of them was actually speaking to him now.

'Do you know who I am?' Rael asked, levelly, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

'Yes, and you're not welcome, here,' said the boy, with a wave of his hand. 'Leave now.'

Rael did not want to descend into an argument with this stubborn boy, so he looked instead to the one named Sola, who had seemed to be more mature. 'Will you speak with me?' he said to the dark haired girl in the tree above.

'Well, the _Great_ Mido has told you to leave,' said Sola primly, but then added, 'though perhaps he is being rash.'

The boy called Mido glared at Sola. 'Don't speak to him,' he said accusingly. 'He's not welcome.'

Sola raised her voice to Mido. '_Do_ you know who this is?'

'Yes of course I do,' said Mido. 'He walks with his father's swagger.'

They knew who he was, then. What was more, the one caled Mido had a bad history of dealing with Link, and he knew that Rael was Link's son. Clearly Mido was going to be difficult with him so Rael addressed Sola again. 'You know that I'm Zelda's son too,' Rael said. It was a statement, not a question.

'Yes,' said Sola.

'Zelda's dead,' said Rael.

'Yes, we know,' said Sola, 'because her death was the start of our woes.'

Sola's face was girlish and her complexion clear, and even her eyes seemed bright and young, but her voice had an aged depth. Her demeanour betrayed her youthful appearance. Rael wondered what her real age was, and whether her days should be counted in years, or decades... or centuries.

'My mother told me about you,' said Rael. She said that you could never leave the Kokiri Forest, or you would die.'

'Yes,' said Sola, 'that is true.'

'So why are you here?' asked Rael.

'Because of the monsters,' said Mido, speaking out. The green flames crackled and flickered as a chill wind blew through the camp. The other children shuddered and huddled closer together for warmth. 'The monsters came from the Lost Woods. Stalfos and wolfos and moblins, and a dozen other terrors. They killed the Deku Tree and burned the forest!' Mido glared at Rael. 'And we ran.'

Rael held the boy in his gaze. His childlike face was old and young at the same; youthful and ancient all at once. He was one who had lived many years in innocence and peace, yet could hardly recall the earlier days of his life. Now recently those young and old eyes had seen great terror, and the pain of loss from which he had so long been sheltered was raw.

'I'm sorry,' said Rael.

'You should be,' said Mido, pointing a finger at him. 'It's you that the monsters are trying to kill!'

Rael nodded his head. That is what he believed to be true already. It was the reason that he had left Baradale. Those knuckles had come to kill him.

'Is it Ganondorf?' asked Rael. 'Did he send them?'

Mido did not answer at first. He put his hands on his lap and shut his eyes. 'No Hylian remembers the Imprisoning War. Time was changed, and your kind have weak memories. But we don't forget. We remember the fear and the dread and the darkness that surrounded us. It didn't happen, but yet the memories linger...'

'So he's back,' said Rael.

'Yes,' said Mido. 'And he's hunting you. The inheritor of the old heroes. He'll kill and destroy everything until he finds you.'

'Why?' asked Rael.

Mido shook his head. 'Revenge, probably.'

'Against my parents?' Rael asked.

Mido shrugged. 'Why else?'

Rael looked around at the faces of the Kokiri children. There was fear in their eyes when they beheld him. He was not the one that made them fearful, rather they feared that which he represented. A dreadful evil was stirring, emerging from the memory of a memory into fullest reality: a living nightmare.

Ganondorf had broken free from the Sacred Realm, and he was hunting for Rael. He wanted to kill the child of his old enemies, who had defeated him and sealed him in his prison. Revenge seemed to him to be as plausible explanation as any, but he doubted that was all the dark king wanted. Zelda said that Ganondorf had been bent on ruling the world, and he could not suppose that had changed.

'How can you survive?' asked Rael, asking now the question which had been on his mind. He had thought that the Kokiri children could not leave their sacred forest else they would perish. 'How can you be away from your home?'

'The fire burns,' said Sola, nodding towards the crackling green flames. 'When it dies, we will die too.'

'I don't understand-'

'We have enough branches of the Deku Tree to keep the flame of the Kokiri alight for a short while,' said Sola. 'Then our lives shall cease.'

'I'm sorry,' said Rael, feeling numb. They may be old, but they were still only children. He looked around curiously. 'Where are your fairies? I thought the Kokiri...'

'They left,' said Mido harshly. 'They ran away from us when the darkness came. We don't know where they went...' The child would not make eye contact with Rael when he spoke about the fairies. He kept his head down and twisted his pan pipes in his hands angrily.

Rael looked around at this band of children. There was a blissful naivety about them, despite their insight. They had lived lives innocent of the world's pain, and had now been called to join in its suffering. The evil that was spreading from the Sacred Realm was choking all the life out of this world. Anger burned inside him. It was wrong. The suffering had to end.

But how could he try to set the world to rights when his own fears were yet darker and larger in his mind? He thought of Elane, and how he longed to save her from the darkness that had ensnared her. He wanted to devote all of his time to finding her and saving her.

And yet – how could he put Elane before the rest of the world?

'You're not going to die,' said Rael to the Kokiri. 'I'm going to put an end to this. Ganondorf can hunt me, but he won't win. I'm going to kill him.'

Mido raised his head and looked at Rael with a deeply searching gaze. Rael thought he saw a glimmer of respect pass across the boy's face. 'Courageous,' muttered the boy, then he turned away and walked from the circle of trees into the darkness of the woods.

Rael raised a hand, and was about to call after him, but Sola stopped him. 'He'll be fine,' said the girl. 'My king, please, stay with us this evening. It's not safe in the forest.'

Rael looked into the darkness, and then looked at the glowing green firelight. He did not want to be alone tonight. But he did not feel as though he would be comfortable here. 'I... don't think I will stay,' he said.

'Your Majesty,' said Sola, softly, 'Sleep.'

At her word, the fire blazed and a warm wind suddenly blew through Rael, and as he breathed in he was filled with a deep perfumed scent that smelled like apples and blossom. His eyelids felt heavy, and his legs became weak. The warmth of the fire and the sweet smell made his body feel soft. He knelt down on the forest floor and yawned. Then he lay his head down on the pine-needle covered earth. Well, he thought, perhaps he could just rest his head for a few minutes...


	7. Chapter 6 Alone

Chapter Six  
Alone

A solitary figure trod slowly through a darkening wood. The sound of his boots traipsing over dead leaves and rotten bracken was echoed only by the cold wind blowing through the dead trees, the creaking of branches, and the calling of crows. His body was hunched over, his arms crossed over his chest, shivering even as his hands clutched at his coat. The forest trail stretched out before him, but the end still not yet in sight and the daylight was failing again.

When Rael had awoken that morning the Kokiri had disappeared. The burned out campfire was the only sign that they had been there at all. He had called out to them and had looked for them and listened for their voices, but they had moved on from that place.

That had been at first light, when the brightest stars still glimmered in the deep blue of the morning sky. Soon after waking Rael had eaten a quick breakfast of bread and fruit, and resumed his trek northwards through the unforgiving forest. He could not understand how or why, but the day had been too short. It was not easy to count the hours when all alone in a dismal place such as this, but he felt sure that this day was shorter than the day before, which in turn had been shorter than the day before that. It was past the winter solstice, but still the days were getting shorter.

He had thought that he would need a full day's light to reach the northern edge of the forest, and it seemed that he was to be denied that. So no more than a few hours since rising, he was again being faced by night time in the woods.

Rael cursed the fact that the Kokiri had sent him into a slumber. They seemed to have knowledge which may have helped him. Their memories of Ganondorf might have been useful to him, if they had been willing to speak. So too he had not been able to ask what the little one Tila had meant when she called him 'the pilgrim', and asked him to 'play the song'.

Yet he had learned something. He had confirmed that Ganondorf was free. Ganondorf... the foe of Link and Zelda. The king of evil who had ruled Hyrule for seven years, and then had his reign erased from time at the end of the Imprisoning War. This fiend that had sought to rule the world had been imprisoned by the Seven Sages, but somehow... he was now let loose once more.

Rael walked on through the woods. He believed that he must be nearing the northern border of the forest. That is, if he was still walking in the correct direction. He dreaded the thought that he could have veered away west or east. All it would have taken would be a momentary lapse in concentration. He had got his bearings from the direction of the sunrise, but he feared that may be futile anyway, since the sun seemed to not be acting normally anymore.

Soon the sky was a deep blue, and the wood had become a mass of dark trunks and branches, merging together all around him to form a thick wall of inky blackness. He feared this time. The dusk was Ralis' time...

'Ralis is dead.' he said aloud, reprimanding himself for being so foolish in this thinking. 'You saw him die.'

_But it felt wrong. And why do I still fear him, like his eyes are watching me..._

A twig snapped behind Rael.

He spun around, his hand moving to the sword hilt at his waist. He listened, but there was only silence. Rael took a step backwards, away from the place from which the sound had come. Another twig snapped in the blackness before him. His mind raced with the thought of what might be there, so close, but not visible. The _nightmare _that had been following him was his first thought.

There was no point in hiding or pretending that he was not there if he was being followed. 'Who's there?'

Rael stood still, listening. For a few moments there was quiet, and he started to wonder whether his mind was playing tricks on him. But it did not last long, for he heard footsteps moving in the darkness.

'Who's there!' he shouted, pulling the Father Blade from its sheath and holding it in front of him. The footsteps came closer, but not so close that he could see what was following him. Rael stepped backwards, moving away from the footsteps, but never taking his eyes from the same dark point in the trees.

Something sharp pierced his skin him in the back and he gasped. He froze for a moment before he realised that he had walked backwards into a tree branch. He tried to pull away, but the spindly limb of the tree had snagged his coat. He tugged at the cloth, trying to get it free.

The darkness was deepening, as though his pursuer brought with it the night. He could hear breathing. It was low and gruff, and it was coming closer. 'Stay back!' shouted Rael. With a heave he pulled himself free from the tree branch and almost tripped over himself as he broke into a dash to escape from the footsteps and the breathing.

In the darkness he could not move quickly. He had to take a few steps at a time, pushing aside tree branches and ducking under others. The wooden arches scratched at his hands and face, but he ignored the pain and moved as quickly as possible.

Behind him he heard the footsteps quicken. Heavy footfalls following him through the woods, and unlike his staggered pace, they were consistent and strong. The stalker was unhindered by the many branches across the path.

In the dark he could not move quickly enough. The trees were an army of impassable spectres, appearing before him to block his way. He fumbled his way through thick weaves of branches, laced with spider webs, hacking with his sword when he became entangled.

He wanted to seize his magic and to burn this forest to the ground...

_I will not use magic!_

There was a growl behind Rael, and then a sound like the chattering of teeth. He spun to face his pursuer, squinting in the dark to try and see his foe. 'Get back! I'll kill you!' he shouted.

He saw something move, a shifting of shadows, and heard footsteps treading around him. The stalker moved under a gap in the trees, and he could see by its silhouette that it was shaped like a man, and both taller and broader than he was. He caught a flash of something-dull white on its head. Rael edged closer, and he saw the dark frame of the thing turn to face him. As it moved, there was a creaking, and he heard the familiar sound of metal sliding across metal. It made a low moaning sound, and then made deep rasping sounds that sounded like words, unfamiliar and angry.

Rael tightened his grip on his sword, and breathed slowly to control the shaking of his arms. He took a few steps away, and found himself emerging into a glade, where the canopy of trees parted and dusk-light filtered down to cast its failing luminosity on dull grass and shadowed rocks, surrounded by the blackness of impenetrable forest. He tensed as he waited for the fiend to follow him.

Its footsteps came closer, crunching over the forest floor. Then the boots stepped onto the grass of the glade. Rael held his breath and felt the quickened beating of his heart as the large figure crept towards him from the shadows. And then it was revealed to him.

The thing came dressed like a soldier, with armour plating and a broad shield. It dragged a long sword along behind it, its point sliding roughly over the earth. Its eyes confirmed that it was not a flesh and blood man. They glowed blue, like small flames, growing brighter as it approached. The blue flame illuminated a face that at first looked emaciated, but then Rael saw the dull white complexion, the frame of a nose, the withdrawn jaw and its visible ligaments. It was a skull.

As it drew nearer Rael saw the hollow ribcage, the bone of its arms and legs, the wasting cartilage, a skeletal being. Its impossible frame supported a set of thick plate armour, dented and rusty and appearing so heavy that the monster should not be able to carry it The horror of what he was seeing made Rael's legs falter for a moment, and a hot wave of terror descended over him. He moved backwards , sword still extended, and a hand forward to ward the thing away.

'I kn' know what you are!' he said, as he retreated. He remembered childhood campfires on the shores of the sea, watching the older boys and girls play-acting scenes from the old legends. As the sun went down a tall lad put on a horse-skull, and wrapped himself in a crimson robe. He approached the youngsters, and stared at them with dead sockets whilst the fire crackled and spat embers. Rael's young heart quailed as he looked into the face of death.

'Stalfos,' accused Rael, naming the beast.

In the forest the stalfos groaned as it strode towards Rael. Its teeth gnashed as it took the measure of Rael. The rusty sword continued to rake the grass in the bony grip of its master. Rael threw down his pack, along with _Eversharp_ and the Master Sword, so that he was less encumbered.

He kept the tip of the Father Blade pointing toward the stalfos. He wondered whether there was any use to which it could be put against such a foe. It did not have flesh or lungs or a beating heart, or blood to be spilled upon the floor. A sword seemed little use against bone and metal.

The stalfos stopped a few paces away from Rael, leaving its encumbered sword-arm drooping, with its heavy weapon hanging behind. It looked exhausted from the act of moving. It opened its mouth, and began to speak low, rough words which Rael could not understand. A coldness began to fall on Rael... for a moment he was put in mind of a dead city and a rider on a black horse...

He yelled out, overcoming the dread feeling and thrusting the Father Blade into the open mouth of the stalfos. There was a short sharp bang, and Rael heard a shriek of pain and the distant echo of maniacal laughter.

Then the stalfos roared in anger, its eyes becoming flames of red, and it pushed forwards with sudden force. As it moved the Father Blade, still in its mouth, slid through the back of its skull. It clamped its teeth on the metal blade, and pushed, shunting Rael backwards, sending him tripping across the ground, trying to gain his balance.

As he tried to stand up straight, the stalfos brought its shield arm down on Rael's head. The metal hit the right side of Rael's face with massive force. For a moment, he did not understand what had happened. There was a dull sensation in his skull, and he could not feel the front of side of his face. Then it grew hotter and an aching pain pulsed in his ear. Then the pain arrived, like the feeling of hot iron being pressed to his face and he collapsed hard on the forest floor.

He looked up, and saw the skeleton warrior looming over him, silhouetted against the canopy of stars. It raised its huge sword, rusty and broad, ready to strike. Rael rolled away, and the stalfos' blade struck the grass where he had lain only seconds ago, gouging a long scar in the ground. The monster growled in frustration, and pursued Rael, dragging the sword up out of the ground as it walked.

Rael scrabbled along the ground trying to pull himself up, but the grass was wet from melted snow, and its slippery surface refused to yield to him any traction. Rael heard the _whoosh_ of the blade and he dived away. The broad sword struck the ground behind him. Rael pushed himself up right as best as he could and kicked the sword away. The stalfos was jerked sideways as its bone arms were shunted away with the blade.

In that moment Rael spied his two other swords lying on the ground, which he had put down a minute ago. He jumped forwards, reaching out for the hilt of _Eversharp_, the Sword of Kings. The heavy breathing of the stalfos followed him, but he did not look back until his fingers touched the large diamond pommel, and closed around the leather-bound hilt. He swung it upwards so that it was at chest height and pointed the blade towards the monster. His mother's sword sparkled as it caught a glimmer of starlight on its shining blade.

The stalfos hesitated. It may not have known of the history of this weapon, or of Rael's many forefathers who had held this sword as they led the armies of Hylia to war, or of the centuries of battle and blood it had known, but the creature recognised that the sword was sharp and the man wielding it was ready to fight. The stalfos clenched its teeth together, lifted its shield to protect its body and heaved the massive sword up to stand in fighting poise.

Rael's head was still spinning from the blow to his head. He could feel hot blood rushing through his skull to the painful area. He tried to ignore the pain as he stepped forward, and struck the stalfos' sword. The stalfos was far more resilient than its bony arms suggested. It blocked the strike and made an attack of its own, bringing the sword down from above.

Rael pulled back, bringing his own blade horizontal to repel the assault and the two swords slid along each other until they clashed at the hilts. The two combatants pushed against each hard, locked in combat, each trying to overwhelm the other with brute strength. This close, Rael could see the flecks of dried blood on the weathered skull, the vestiges of rotting flesh, every line and crack in its dry facade. It had no lungs, and yet it breathed out a fetid odour that reeked of a decomposing corpse.

The stalfos was holding his weapon in one arm, whilst Rael was using both of his arms to resist the foe. In this position he knew that he had the upper hand in both strength and balance. With a rush of strength he pushed upwards. The stalfos staggered, and Rael brought his own blade around in a tight circle. He picked a target.

He thrust _Eversharp_'srazor point into the stalfos' left eye socket. The fiends cried with a cry like a dozen vultures, and pushed out with all its might, trying to clobber Rael with both sword and shield. Rael anticipated its reaction and slid sideways underneath its right arm until he was standing beside it. He swung _Eversharp_ upwards underneath the foe's arm, and sliced through from its armpit to the top of its shoulder. There were several loud cracks as tendons and ligament snapped apart. Zelda's sword arced up triumphantly in Rael's grasp as the stalfos' sword-arm was cut from its body to fall unceremoniously upon the forest floor.

The roar of rage that rose from the stalfos in that moment resounded in the forest so it seemed that the trees itself shook before its wrath. Rael's skin crawled as the foe spun to face him and lashed out with its one remaining arm, still clutching its round iron shield. It swung with wild wrath, and Rael had to be fleet of foot to keep away from its fury. He raised _Eversharp_ in an attempt to ward off the skeletal beast, but it seemed that what little trepidation the creature had held for the blade before was now gone.

There was a heavy clunk as the foe's shield battered into Rael's sword arm, knocking him sideways and backwards into the trunk of a pine tree. The stalfos pushed forwards into him, smashing his shield into Rael's hand to force him into dropping _Eversharp_. Rael tried to force the creature off but it dug its heels in hard, refusing to let him move.

The stalfos twisted its neck slowly, turning its head to look at Rael with its one remaining flaming eye, shaking as it strained to hold him in place. Its foul stench filled the air. That dead face and the smell of death bored into Rael, and the sheer visceral terror of that which he beheld, mixed with his earlier concussion, made him dizzy with fear.

'_Child of my enemies..._' said the stalfos, speaking for the first time with a deep whisper. '_I see you_.'

Rael shut his eyes. That voice... it felt like a cold hand had seized his heart. The will within him to live and to breathe seemed to face from his mind with each passing moment. His head sagged down onto his chest, and he listened helplessly to the chilling words.

'_I am the voice of the true king..._' said the stalfos. '_You have heard my name...'_

Rael felt himself slipping into a haze, and he saw dark colours swirl in his mind. He saw a city of white stone, and above it black clouds, whirling and swooping and exploding in showers of red fire.

'_Hylia will fall...'_

Rael saw streets of the city, infested with rats that crawled over the bodies of dead-eyed Hylians. He saw ravens flinging themselves from grey skies to the earth below to feast upon the flesh of the fallen.

'_Your people will die...'_

Then Rael was standing alone outside the walls of the Hylia and everything around him was still as death. There was no clap of thunder or burning flame, only stillness as a dying sun hung low in the northern sky behind the city. There was a black horse in front of him, and upon it he beheld a rider: silhouetted against the setting sun, as one with the shadow, darker than the night itself.

_I know your name. Ganondorf._

The rider on the horse did not move; and though Rael could not see his face he knew that he was being watched.

_Release me!_

'_Die...'_

_I command you! Release me!_

'_DIE...!'_

Rael felt his heart becoming cold as stone, air being pushed from his lungs, his muscles slowly tightening to give him excruciating cramping pain...

There was a flash of light, and the dark images began to distort and shift. The rider on the horse flickered and was gone.

Rael's eyes opened slowly, stirring from the hallucination. There were more flashes of bright green light. At once he remembered where he was.

He was in the forest. As his senses returned he realised to his relief he realised that the stalfos had released him. It was now standing in the middle of the glade surrounded by a crowd of tiny creatures. In the flashed of light Rael recognised the Kokiri children, running and leaping to avoid the stalfos' attacks and bombarding it with magical spells. The stalfos appeared to be was powerless against their onslaught.

Rael was overwhelmed with gratitude to these people. He had thought that they had abandoned him, but now they had come to rescue him from a dreadful fate. In the back of his mind lingered a feeling of regret that others had needed to come to his rescue once again.

Rael saw Mido standing apart from the rest, watching the monster with anger writ large upon his features. He was holding a branch aloft, and the tip of the branch was burning with the green flame of the Kokiri.

Then Mido spoke.

'Beast of Ganon!' called Mido, with authority ringing in his child's voice, 'Be gone!'

Flames rushed from the end of the branch and smothered the stalfos. The monster roared in pain as the fire burned its bones. The flame was so intense that Rael had to shield his eyes from its heat, and the other Kokiri children rushed away to the shelter of the trees. The smell of incinerating bones filled the air as the beast was rapidly reduced to ash. Moments later, the stalfos was gone, and the flames faded.

Mido collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting for breath.

Rael was astonished. Mido had come to his rescue and saved him, despite his indifference toward Rael the day before. 'Thank you,' said Rael, though his words came as a croak. He felt so sore. Mido nodded and turned aside, and walked to the edge of the glade and sitting on the floor to examine the flaming branch. Rael noticed that it had shortened considerably.

Rael felt someone touch his hand, and he looked down to see the dark haired Sola standing beside him. It was dark, but he could make out her intelligent face. 'We followed you,' she said. 'It's lucky for you that we did.'

'Yes,' said Rael, 'thank you.'

'What happened to you?' she asked. 'You were babbling.'

'I heard his voice,' said Rael, leaning back against a tree. 'Ganondorf's voice. And I saw Hylia. The city was dead.'

Sola looked concerned, and she let go of his hand. 'He's strong. And he's angry.'

Rael nodded, and Sola looked away. The other boys and girls approached him, with curious looks upon their face. Rael wished that he better understood these peculiar beings. The magical power that they had just displayed was a stark contrast to their usual innocent demeanour.

'What knowledge do you have?' asked Rael, addressing Sola but speaking to all of the children. 'Please tell me. I know that there is more to you than meets the eye.'

Sola shook her head. 'We know little,' said the short dark haired girl. 'There is not much that I can say that will help you.'

'I'm your king,' said Rael. 'You can't keep secrets from me.'

There was quiet for a moment, and then the smaller blonde haired child named Tila spoke up. 'Play the song!' she said. 'The Pilgrim must play the song!'

'Yes, that!' said Rael, kneeling down in front of Tila. 'What do you mean by that?'

Tila recoiled when he came close to her. She stood with her side to him, and her eyes became watery and fearful. 'The... song,' she said quietly, 'in the morning.'

Rael noticed that the other Kokiri were looking at him with disapproving eyes. A couple of the boys moved closer to Tila as though to protect her.

Rael put his hands up and backed away. There was silence in the dark wood for a few moments. Rael looked skyward and saw that the night had now descended in full.

'Well,' he said, uncomfortably. 'I'm sorry. I should go.' He fetched _Eversharp_ from where he had dropped it then walked around the glade gathering up his bag, the Father Blade and the Master Sword.

Mido suddenly broke the silence. 'You should go in that direction,' he said, pointing to a spot in the treeline to Rael's left. 'That will take you out of the forest. Greater Hyrule is close. You can find your way from there.'

Rael looked at Mido in surprise. He had not expected any more favours from the boy, who by his tone seemed to loathe himself for being helpful. 'Thank you,' he said. He waited for a moment in the hope that some more information might be provided if only he waited.

Mido sighed, recognising Rael's patience and desire for help. The boy stood up and looked at the length of the branch which he was carrying. 'The Kokiri flame is dying, and so I have no reason to care. But if you can help others peoples survive, I suppose I should help you for their sake.'

'Please,' said Rael, folding his hands together.

'Do you know that you are being followed?' asked Mido.

'Yes,' said Rael. 'I think it's one of Ralis' creatures. A _nightmare_ assassin.'

'Perhaps,' said Mido, thoughtfully. 'But we stalked your stalker. I think there may be more to that one than you think. It didn't feel foul to me.' Rael looked at Mido blankly, and the boy saw his confusion. 'That's all I know,' said the boy.

'Oh, well, thank you,' said Rael. That was useful to know. He wondered what else his follower may be if not an assassin.

'One other thing,' said Mido. 'We do not have great knowledge but there may be a way to find it. The Deku Tree once said that those who wished to know themselves should stand upon the Hill of Souls. You should go there.'

Rael nodded. 'Thank you, Mido. And thank you all, for saving me. I'm in your debt.' The Kokiri children nodded at him, and Tila gave him a shy smile. Rael started to walk away in the direction that Mido had pointed him.'

'Farewell, your Majesty,' said Mido as he walked away. 'Good luck.'

'May we meet again,' said Rael over his shoulder. Even as he said the words, he saw the flame burning down, and realised there would be no further meeting.


	8. Chapter 7 Grey's Watch

Chapter Seven  
Grey's Watch

Grey's Watch was a logging town situated half a mile from the northern edge of the Grey Forest, and it was the first sight that Rael saw as he emerged from the Grey Forest to the plains of Greater Hyrule, made visible by its lamplight. Grey's Watch had been established and grown on the trade of lumberjacks and sawmills and carpenters. In the daytime, the road upon which Rael was currently walking would be busy with wagon carts transporting timber to the town. The tree line from which Rael now emerged had once been closer to the town, but years of deforestation had created a margin between the woodlands and the settlement.

Rael hurried up the dirt road quickly, eager to be away from the danger of the woods and into the warm embrace of civilization. He would be glad to see some Hylian faces after the terrors of the forest, and to sleep in a bed with a roof over his head.

Months ago, just after the Kairin invasion, Rael had ridden past this town with Ralis and Shaef and the other travelling companions. Then, it did not have any fortifications. Now, it had a wall and a watch tower. Encircling the town was a deep ditch and a high inner mound rising into a high palisade wall, with the wooden boarding at a height of ten feet up above the raised ring of ground. Since the first Kairin invasion the townsfolk had developed war mentality, and were clearly determined to deter or resist any future aggressors.

It was not late in the day, but it was already pitch black outside the town. Sundown had been an hour ago. Rael could see that the shortening of days was not just a fanciful thought, it was a reality. Owing to the hour, the town gates were still open, with two armed men standing at the bottom of the guard tower, just inside the wall, ready to question those passing in. They were large and oafish, and would have appeared threatening to someone who had not recently spent time with Goron mountain sentinels.

'Stop!' said one of the guards as Rael approached. He extended a palm to and took a flaming torch from a bracket on the guard tower. 'Who goes there?'

Rael was dressed as a Hylian soldier, so he had to act as such. The guards however were just local militia. He stood eye to eye with the guard. 'Sergeant Resh of Baradale,' he said in a low voice.

'Sergeant?' said the guard, raising an eyebrow. 'What are you doing wandering around in the dark?'

'That's none of your business,' said Rael, in a monotone, stepping forward. 'I have a message for the garrison. So if you'd kindly step aside…'

The guard put his arm on Rael's shoulder. 'News of the war?' he asked.

'It's over,' said Rael, levelly.

The other guard nodded knowingly. 'See Nock, I told you.'

The first guard grunted and narrowed his eyes. 'The Queen's not back in Hylia, is she? So we're still in a state of war I reckon.'

'The Queen's in prison in Baradale, I hear,' said the second guard Rin, 'so I shouldn't think she'll be in Hylia again anytime soon.'

Nock snorted. 'That's bloody nonsense,' he said, turning to Rael. 'Isn't it?'

'I don't entertain speculation' said Rael, dismissively. It was ridiculous to think that Zelda could have been put in jail. Rael knew that news did not always travel quickly, and rumours were bound to be rife at a time like this, but that was absurd. The truth, that she was dead, would disturb, these two men and he did not want them to delay him anymore. 'I must go now.'

'But you've come from the war!' said Rin. 'You know it's true? That Pretender – Lord Rael – locked her up and made himself king.'

Rael became warm under the collar. 'I don't know anything,' he said.

'Go on then, away with you,' said Rin. He stood aside and shooed him into the gates. Rael was glad to be shot of them as they carried on their argument. Rael walked into the town, letting the main road guide his feet.

He had not considered how the news of his ascension to the throne would have been received by people outside the immediate area of Baradale. Messengers had been sent out declaring that Zelda was dead and Rael had become king, but those messages had clearly not been spread widely enough, and truth had turned to wild rumours.

Rael's attention was drawn by the sound of music playing within an inn, and the noise of raucous voices shouting and singing. The thought of the company of others drew Rael to the threshold. He was forced to step aside as a pair of drunken men stumbled past him into the road, shoved out by a heavyset man in an apron. 'Come back when you're decent, you scoundrels,' he said, barring the way back in with a hand across the door. The two men bounded halfway across the road before regaining their balance, and set off hobbling down the street in a daze.

The big man stood looking after them for a moment. There was sweat on his brow, which glistened on his bald head. 'Sorry, young man,' said the large fellow, turning to Rael 'Hop on in out of the cold. Have a drink.' He put a hand on Rael's shoulder and steered him into the tavern.

'Thanks,' said Rael. The inn looked much the same as most of the inns he had ever been into. He was standing in a small entryway, which emerged into a central room with a long bar around which the punters gathered. The grey stone hallway had thick supporting beams had been darkened by many years of smoke from the hearth. The hallway led off to a common room on the right, and to a card room on the left.

Rael knew that the chance of somebody recognising him was small. His face was not well known, no-one would expect to see the prince-turned-king here. He strode forwards to the bar, shuffling in between men and women until he planted his elbows down on the wooden counter.

'What'll it be, son?' asked the large bartender, slapping his hands down on the bar.

'What's in the barrels,' asked Rael.

'Only the best,' said the big man, 'Queer Seladi, or a drop of Golden Wolfos?' He tapped two of the pumps in front of him.

'No Kaeyside Keese, I suppose,' said Rael.

The man rolled his eyes. 'Bloody Taraners, course not. Only other ale is a Black Fairy. Unless you want some northern spirits. That northen Lord Sathtaxt's the only one winning in this war, I tell you.'

'Black Fairy,' said Rael. The man nodded, picked up a tankard and began to pull a pint.

Rael paid for the drink and squeezed his way across the tavern until he reached the music room. A young man and woman were playing flutes. The music was light and lively, and it made Rael long for the springtime in Taran Kaey in a time that seemed so long ago.

He settled down at a table, and soon got talking to a group of young lads and lasses of his own age. They were friendly and welcomed him into their circle - all the more gladly when he bought them a round of drinks. The young men were lumberjacks, broad of shoulder and strong of arm. The women were farmhands, both pretty and easy of conversation.

One of the young women, a sultry dark haired girl named Lindrane gave him all of her attention. She watched him with smouldering dark eyes and touched his arm when she laughed at his jokes. When she smiled, and when his gaze strayed to her bosom, he felt a stirring of passion. He thought to himself that it would be easy to run away and disappear into obscurity with a pretty girl, maybe even this one, and forget about his troubles.

The alcohol and the pretty young woman had an intoxicating effect on Rael, and she was all too aware of this, and encouraged him. After some time talking, and more than one suggestive comment, Lindrane asked Rael if he wanted to go somewhere more quiet. Rael paused. He understood what she meant, and it stirred a deep hunger in him. But, could he? 'You mean,' he said, stalling, 'do you want to find a quiet corner in the tavern?'

Lindrane raised an eyebrow, then smiled bemusedly at her own apparent misapprehension of the situation. 'Yes,' she said, 'of course. Go and get us another drink.'

Rael nodded and stood up to go to the bar tavern. As he walked away he felt a sharp smack on his bottom, and spun to find Lindrane grinning at him, as though to put him in no doubt about her intentions. Rael grinned back, pleased to know that he had not stifled his chances should he have a change of heart.

However, his thoughts of the flirtatious girl were chased from his mind very quickly. As he moved through the tavern, his eyes were drawn to a confrontation in the card room. Other patrons began to turn toward the scene too. The gamblers were raising their voices in anger and getting to their feet, demanding money, and making accusations of foul play.

Then a man stood up, and it was clear that he was the cause of the problem by the way the others squared up to him. He was the tallest man in the room by at least a head, and his huge frame towered over those around him. He was standing in the centre of a hostile circle, with his left hand clenched in a fist to defend himself, and a tankard of ale in his right hand. Rael recognised him immediately. It was Jaendral.

One of the men threatening Janedral tried his luck. He swung a fist at Jaendral, shouting 'Bloody Gerudo scum!' He made contact with the big man's face, and Jaendral staggered to the side, spilling beer on the floor. Then he righted himself, downed the rest of his drink, and pushed the attacker away with one arm. The smaller man fell to the floor and scrambled away.

'Jaendral!' called Rael, pushing his way through towards the scene. Jaendral did not hear him. He was posturing in front of the Hylian drinkers, daring them to try and tackle him. At almost seven feet in height he was a fearsome figure. His head was almost touching the ceiling of the common room. The other men cursed at him, accused him of cheating, and pointed fingers, but none would step forward. Fortunately, it did not seem that anybody recognised him as the Gerudo governor.

'I'm not a cheat!' said Jaendral, waving a fist. 'I'll have you for that!'

The innkeeper was there quickly, a big man too, but Jaendral still towered over him. However, Jaendral was drunk, whilst the innkeeper was sober as a dry stone wall. Jaendral eyed him warily, but stood his ground. 'Right, you dog,' said the tavern landlord, raising a big ham of a fist. 'It's time to leave'.

'Come on then,' said Jaendral, staggering forwards. 'I've fought bigger and uglier trolls than you before.'

'Jaendral!' shouted Rael, squeezing forwards and pulling on the shoulder of the innkeeper to try and restrain him. Jaendral saw him, and shook his head in confusion.

'Who are – you?' said Jaendral to Rael, hiccoughing as he swayed on the spot and squinted at Rael.

The innkeeper shoved Rael aside without a second thought and grabbed hold of Jaendral by the lapels of his coat. Jaendral struggled against the innkeeper, trying to push him away, but the grizzled landlord would not relinquish his grip. He tried to haul Jaendral out towards the door, cheered on by the angry gamblers.

Jaendral was blind-drunk but he was obviously not going to leave without a fight. He head-butted the innkeeper – there was a bang as their heads met – and the dazed innkeeper let go of Jaendral's coat. The Gerudo pushed him aside and the large publican toppled across the room and fell down onto a bench.

This was getting out of hand. Rael stepped forwards again, and made sure Jaendral made eye contact with him. 'Jaendral, it's me!' he shouted in his face.

Jaendral shook his head looked hard at Rael. 'Who's th- oh! Oh!' he boomed, as a look of surprised recognition spread across his features. 'My lord!' he boomed, throwing the other men aside and grabbing Rael's shoulders.

'Shut up!' said Rael sternly. 'You're drunk! Come with me, quickly!' Rael could not drag Jaendral, but he took a very firm grip of his shirtsleeves as he led him away from the fracas.

'That oaf took our money, he's not going anywhere!' shouted one of the gamblers.

'I am not a cheat!' boomed Jaendral, trying to throw a punch, but falling far short.

Rael groaned and ripped his own coin pouch from his belt. He threw it into the group of gamblers, and silver coins spilled out onto the floor. 'Have that and shut up,' he said. The patrons scrabbled for coins as Rael lugged Jaendral out of the door and out into the street.

He staggered down the road and drew Jaendral into an alleyway, where the sounds of angry voices and music faded away until they were background noise.

'You're a mess,' said Rael, pushing Jaendral up against the wall of the alley. The big man hung his head and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. 'And you reek of booze.'

Rael looked up and down the dank passageway, then paced along to each end to make sure that they were alone. There wasn't much light to see by, which suited him, because they would not be seen themselves. He groaned and kicked a stack of crates, and a family of rats scurried away from underneath. Then he walked back towards Jaendral.

Jaendral was a mess, but Rael had drunk several pints of ale too, and wasn't feeling well himself. When he thought about Lindrane's pretty face and what he was now missing he wanted to give Jaendral a sharp kick in the side. Actually... yes, he would kick him. He landed a sharp boot on the big man's side. 'Agh!' Jaendral said, 'Back off!' He flailed his arms in Rael's general direction.

'Ash and rain,' said Rael angrily, 'What are you doing here?'

'I...' said Jaendral. He looked up at Rael with a frown. 'Is it you? The little prince? You kicked up a big storm... fire and rain... I saw it. But she was taken... But you must have killed him.'

'Jaendral!' said Rael, kneeling beside Janendral and grabbing his collar. 'I thought you were trying to find Elane, but you're just getting drunk!'

Jaendral groaned and rolled his head wearily. 'Ohh... Elane. I tried to save her. I chased him. The assass- the assass- ... the man. The thing. He took her away. I looked for her... lost her...'

'So you're drowning your sorrows instead,' said Rael, letting go of his collar. 'I can't believe you.'

Jaendral dropped his head and spoke with a whining tone, despite his deep voice. 'They're both gone. Elane. Jevilla. Ohh... Jevilla. I loved her, sir, I loved her... I've lost everything.'

Rael had heard quite enough of Jaendral's sorrows. He had pity for the man, but Jaendral's troubles were no excuse for such irresponsible behaviour. He was making a laughing stock of himself and his people, and giving no thought to his responsibilities. It was a good thing that nobody in this little Hylian village recognised the Governor of the Gerudos.

Rael slumped back against the wall of the tavern to sit beside Jaendral, and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Jaendral you can't give up. This war isn't over yet.'

Jaendral nodded remorsefully. 'Oh, if your mother sees me like this...' he said.

So, Jaendral had not heard of the Queen's passing either. 'She's dead,' said Rael.

Jaendral turned his heavy head to look at Rael. Rael had never seen eyes of such sorrow and regret. 'Dead?' he said.

'Yes,' said Rael. 'In the battle. The Stormlord.'

Jaendral let out a heavy hearted groan and dropped his head. 'I can't go on,' said Jaendral. 'I feel... the whole world... it's on our shoulders... but I'm so weak...'

'I know,' said Rael, putting his hands up to his face. 'I know.'

Out here in the cool evening breeze Rael's senses started to return to him. When he thought about the way he had been behaving the pub, the way that he had been thinking about that woman, he felt foolish. He had been stupid to start thinking about bedding women or running away. He had a purpose, the same as Jaendral, and he could not ignore it. Elane. They were both hunting her, but they had both succumbed to self-pity. It was fortunate that they had found each other here.

'I'm sorry,' said Jaendral, quietly. 'I should have protected her.'

Rael rocked his head back against the wall. 'Me too, friend. Me too.'

Rael sighed. They could not stay out here in the cold all night. 'Were you staying at the inn?' asked Rael. Jaendral gave a nod and a guttural noise which he took for affirmation. Rael said: 'Not any more. We better find a new roof for the night. Come on.' With a heave, Rael pulled Jaendral back on to his feet, and staggered off with him into the evening.

They soon found another inn, and Rael paid for a private room with two beds. Jaendral collapsed on his mattress immediately and passed out, with his legs sticking out at the end of the bed. Rael decided to let the Gerudo lie, and so he lay down on his own bed, and let his mind drift.


	9. Chapter 8 Run

Chapter Eight  
Run

It was a dream. He knew it was a dream because he had dreamt it before, long ago.

The throne of rock and sand, encircled by a giant amethyst snake with thousands of people worshiping it; all gripped in his own fist. The volcanic mountain, red rocked and tall, cascading with falls of water, tightly held within his other fist.

The sword of gold and diamond and radiant light, alone before a tower of darkness.

The golden crown, set with firedrops and rubies and pearls, atop a male face, eyeless, made of flame, and dripping with blood.

The young ragged girl, faceless, with a newborn babe in her arms. She lifted the babe into the sky, and it became the very stars above.

…

Rael woke to the sound of screaming and shouting and running feet. From the corridor beyond his door he could hear Madam Bowgly, the innkeeper's wife, shouting to her husband, frantically imploring him to stay in the building.

It was still dark, and Rael had no light by which to see, so he clambered from his bed and walked to the bedroom door. He opened it a crack to let in the dim lamp light from the corridor. Back across the bedroom he saw Jaendral roll over on his bunk, groaning loudly. 'Jaendral!' said Rael sharply, 'something's happening!' The Gerudo grunted and pulled a pillow over his head.

Rael pulled on his socks and boots and went out into the hallway. A lamp gave him enough light to find his way to the common rom. There he found Madam Bowgly in her bedclothes, hanging out of the front door looking fraught.

'What's happening?' asked Rael, coming to her side.

She jumped when she saw him, and put her hand on her chest looking startled. 'You frightened me,' she said. She clenched the fist at her chest and her face tightened. 'The village is under attack.'

Rael did not stop to ask any more questions. He darted back to his room and shook Jaendral from his slumber. 'Get up!' he commanded. While Jaendral protested Rael grabbed the Father Blade from its place by his bed, and slung his pack over his back. 'We're under attack!' said Rael.

Those words roused Jaendral in a way that Rael suspected no other words could have done. The huge Gerudo heaved himself out of bed and stood looming large over Rael.

'Kairin?' he asked.

'I doubt it,' said Rael. 'If it's only Kairin, we're lucky.'

At that moment the town bell began to peal, raising the alarm loud and strong. It's warning chime set Rael's heart beating faster.

'Where's your sword? Your armour?' Rael asked.

'Gone,' said Jaendral. 'Gambled them.'

'Blood and storms,' said Rael. He took Zelda's sword _Eversharp _from its sheath on his back and held its diamond-pommel hilt to Jaendral. 'Take this.'

'The Sword of Kings!' said Jaendral, as he looked at _Eversharp_. For a moment as he gazed at the great slender blade his eyes glimmered with unspoken ambition, but he shook his head. 'Never,' he said. Rael knew better than to argue, so instead he thrust the Father Blade into Jaendral's hands. He kept _Eversharp_ for himself.

Rael slung the Master Sword and his travelling pack over his shoulder, and moments later the two men were out in the dark street of the town. Rael could hear screams and shouts nearby, and the clash of wood and steel. The putrid smell of smoke was descending over the town too, undoubtedly the product burning buildings.

'Come on,' said Rael. He grabbed a torch from a bracket on the wall of the inn and led Jaendral along the narrow cobble street in the direction of the noise.

'Sir,' said Jaendral, as they ran. 'What do you fear is worse than Kairin?'

There was a female scream close by followed by roaring shouts. Rael skidded to a stop, scanning around for the source of the noise. The side street to the left. Rael turned to face Jaendral, his face creased quizzically.

He wanted to say to Jaendral – 'Ganondorf'. But his tongue was still in his mouth.

For a heartbeat, Rael's mind conspired to conflate Jaendral with the evil Gerudo king of old. Rael had never seen pictures of Ganondorf, but he expected the two looked alike. Jaendral's former ambitions for the Gerudo throne and his position as its strongest current claimant fuelled the disturbing conflation. At the moment, Rael was uneasy about repeating the name 'Ganondorf' to Jaendral.

'What's wrong sir?' said Jaendral.

'Come on,' said Rael roughly, shoving his thoughts aside and hurrying along the side street toward the source of the noise.

'Sir!' shouted Jaendral in frustration, as he hurried after him.

As Rael rounded a corner, his fears about the invaders were immediately realized. At the end of the street, where the buildings came to a dead-end, there was a cluster of activity. A crowd of small figures surrounded a doorway, frantically clawing and snatching at a solitary man trying to keep them away. The figures were four to five feet tall, with dark reptilian skin that flashed in hues of deep blue and green in the torchlight. Their spindly bodies supported heads with boar-snouted, dog-mouthed faces, and long sharp ears. They were brandishing daggers, spears and forks; thrusting their weapons violently at the man on the threshold. The lone Hylian was swinging a lumberjack axe, using all his efforts to keep the vicious fiends back.

'What are they!?' cried Jaendral, when he set eyes on this.

'Come on!' Rael shouted, drawing up his sword and rushing to the scene.

The little monsters swiveled to see Rael coming towards them, and two of them immediately leaped towards him, springing up from ground with powerful legs, and descending onto Rael in a flurry of snarls and blades. _Eversharp_ flashed through the air as it rose to strike the first creature, severing it in half and spraying its blood even as it fell. As it dropped the half-dead creature lashed out a blade and struck Rael's right arm, cutting a shallow gash.

Jaendral was ready to plant a fist in the face of the other attacker. Its face crumpled as Jaendral's beastly fist collided with it, cracking teeth and bone even as his sword skewered the wiry villian, and spilled its dark blood on the ground.

Emboldened, the villager in his doorway managed to take the head off one of the fiends with his axe, and knocked another down with a swift boot. 'Off my doorstep, devils!' he shouted, as the remaining fiends stepped back, cawing loudly and spitefully at the local lumberjack.

Rael and Jaendral leapt upon the foul creatures from behind, skewering one each with their blades. Jaendral grabbed another by the neck and hurled it down the street with a mighty arm. Three remaining stragglers picked up their heels and scrambled away, climbing up to the rooftops like spiders and disappearing out of sight.

The lumberjack lowered his axe, and wiped his bloodied hands on his shirt. 'Thanks,' he said, as he leaned against the doorframe to catch his breath. The lumberjack and Jaendral both looked down at the creatures on the ground with the same mixture of fear and miscomprehension.

'What's your name?' asked Rael to the axe-man.

'Carrow,' said the lumberjack, extending a hand, 'and you?'

'Resh,' lied Rael, 'and this is Big Jonty.'

Jaendral nodded at Carrow, who nodded back at the seven foot Gerudo apprehensively.

'Carrow,' said Rael, assuming command, 'knock on every door in this row. We need every man and tall lad armed, now.'

Jaendral picked up the decapitated head of one of the monsters. Its large yellow eyes were ferocious even in death. 'This is a bokoblin,' said Jaendral. He looked at Rael. 'This is worse than Kairin, isn't it. It's-'

'Ganondorf's army,' said Rael, completing the sentence.

'Ganondorf,' repeated Jaendral.

'He's free,' said Rael.

Jaendral stood stock still, muted by shock. His brow creased, and he put a hand to his forehead. 'Death and and ashes, how is that possible?'

'Questions later,' said Rael, gripping _Eversharp_. 'Come on, bang on these doors. Jaendral come on get moving, we don't have time now.'

With Carrow's help, Rael and Jaendral quickly assembled a citizen militia armed with swords, axes, cleavers and kitchen knives. Some came willingly and others reluctantly but every man in the road was ready to defend his family and his brethren. Twenty angry and frightened faces followed Rael through the streets, out into the town square.

All around there were screams and shouts and flames began to lick up from rooftops across the settlement. Many residents were attempting to flee the carnage, including children and women clutching toddlers and babies. When they saw Rael's group they recoiled in fear, until they saw friends and neighbours in the group and recognized the advantage of safety in numbers.

The ragtag group huddled around torchlight, and Rael climbed onto a crate to address them in his loudest voice. 'Grey's Watch is under attack! You're all in grave danger! Stay together and do as I say.'

'Who put you in charge!?' shouted one man from the gaggle.

Jaendral grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck. 'Do you want to live?' he asked.

'Yes, I-' stammered the man, not daring to challenge the huge Gerudo.

'Do you want your family to live?' asked Jaendral.

'Yes, of course-'

'Then shut your mouth and listen to this man,' Jaendral pointed at Rael, and glared across the faces gathered around.

'Enough,' said Rael, waving Jaendral down. 'The monsters attacking this town are fierce and fast, but their bodies are weak and we can beat them in hand to hand combat. We're going to sweep these streets and fight off any of these beasts we can find.'

The men in front of him were not soldiers by any stretch. He doubted whether any of them had ever served in an army. Their eyes were fearful. He knew in his heart that he could not turn these townsfolk into warriors. But then, what else could he do?

As he contemplated his next action, his attention was drawn by the rumbling sound of feet down the road. His heart sank as he realized the scale of the attack on Grey's Watch. A troop of beasts was marching towards him and the terrified townsfolk. There were some bokoblins, and they darted around between a larger class of fiend. Tall, armoured, dog faced foes, with huge spears and strong arms.

'Moblins,' said Jaendral, raising his sword.

The beasts came forwards, snarling and growling. The leader saw Rael and his group of citizens, and pointed a fat finger at him. They picked up their marching pace. They were about a hundred feet away now.

'We can't fight them,' said Rael. He looked at Jaendral, then turned to the townsfolk with urgency. 'Evacuate homes, get people out of the town! Go, now! … Run!'


	10. Chapter 9 Two Enemies

Chapter Nine  
Two Enemies

The fires of oblivion burned in the black dawn, licking up at a sky devoid of starlight. The putrid stench of smoke drifted eastward across the plains of Hyrule, a shadow beneath in a dark sky, blighting the path of those who fled from destruction. Grey's Watch had been overrun by monsters. Wave after wave of moblins and bokoblins had swarmed the streets with blades and forks, burning and slaughtering everything in their way.

Women and children led a column of townsfolk on the eastward escape, while the men covered the trail behind them, ready to repel any creatures who followed behind. A pursuit would surely come. Their only hope was to flee to the nearest town, and seek sanctuary.

The sun was peeking above the horizon as the weary refugees arrived at the outer reach of Highstone, a quarry town, nestled among low-lying hills. There was no warmth in the yellow half-disc, and it gave its light begrudgingly, through mist and cloud. The sun was tired. Its late coming light showed the weary townsfolk the way up the hillside.

Highstone had a larger town guard, and was buttressed by an encircling stone wall. It was thought that the town and would have a better likelihood of repelling Ganondorf's monsters. A place of refuge. An alarm call rang out in the hills as the gates of the two opened for the lost souls crossing the plain.

...

Rael propped his hands on the table, head bowed over the map of Hyrule. The table lamp was casting an orange glow over the map, and flickering shadows were dancing across the paper. A glance out of the window of the inn showed a deep blue sky. The sun had been in the sky for no more than three hours, and already the dark of night was setting in again. Rael knew that if he looked up into the night sky he would see fewer stars than the night before. He pressed his thumb and forefingers to his eyes, and pulled them together across the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve his feeling of tiredness.

He focussed his attention on the map, tracing borders with his fingers. The paper felt good to touch, something solid and definite. He traced the outer border of Greater Hyrule, the vast grassland plain, heartland of the Hylian nation. Beyond the western border was the Gerudo desert lands. Across the eastern border were the Lost Woods and the Zora marshlands. In the South, the Grey Forest. Deeper south were the borderlands, stretching from Baradale down to Taran Kaey and the ocean.

In the North was the capital city of Hylia, nestled beneath the mountains.

'I had a vision, Jaendral,' said Rael, looking up at his Gerudo companion. Across the table, Jaendral folded his arms behind his back, and raised his eyebrows. 'When I was in the Grey Forest, I was attacked by a stalfos.'

'Stalfos...' said Jaendral, narrowing his eyes.

'A skeletal demon,' said Rael. Rael shut his eyes, picturing the lumbering, iron-clad foe. It had pinned him against a tree, and put him under a spell of delirium. 'It showed me Hylia. The sky was full of black clouds and red fire, and there were dead bodies in the street. Rats and ravens feasted on rotting corpses...'

'Black magic,' said Jaendral, slowly. 'Was it a taunt from Ganondorf?'

'I think it's more than a taunt,' said Rael. If Grey's Watch was overrun by monsters so easily, and Hylia is the source of his power, Hylia itself must be under his control.'

'Yes,' said Jaendral. He planted his fists on the table. 'He's already winning.'

'Yes,' said Rael. 'And the people of Hylia – well… I can't imagine what he would do to them…'

Silence fell between the two men. They could hear the hustling and bustling out in the streets as refugees sought to make shelter in makeshift lean-tos and stables. Children were crying.

'And,' said Jaendral, 'Ganondorf is causing these dark days, and the starless nights.'

Rael looked up at Jaendral and raised an eyebrow. The nights were going longer every day. The sun had barely crept above the horizon today before once again sinking beyond sight. 'Perhaps it is Ganondorf,' he said, 'though maybe not.'

'If not him, then-'

'Ralis,' said Rael, his arms trembling with anger and apprehension. 'The Stormlord.'

Jaendral drew a deep breath, and looked down. He tapped his foot on the floor, folded his arms. 'You do not believe he died,' said Jaendral.

'No,' said Rael. He waited for Jaendral to raise his eyes again. 'He lives. Somehow. Somewhere.'

Jaendral drew up to his full height and clasped his arms behind his back. 'So, we face two enemies.'

'Ralis,' said Rael, pointing at the Southlands where he had watched Zelda obliterate Ralis' body. 'And Ganondorf,' he pointed at Hylia.

'The Stormlord and Ganon,' said Jaendral, 'and Ganondorf's monsters have spread to Grey's Watch already.' Jaendral gestured to Grey's Watch on the map, and then drew his figner southwards. 'And in the Forest, and in Baradale...'

'If they're that far south, he could have spread to anywhere in Hyrule by now,' said Jaendral.

'Yes,' said Rael. 'Whilst the majority of our armies are camped outside Baradale.'

'Our armies are too concentrated,' said Jaendral.

'Indeed,' said Rael.

'We could not have foreseen that we would face another threat so soon after the Kairin,' said Jaendral, resting a hand on his forehead.

Rael tilted his head. '_After_ the Kairin?' he said. 'I would not say "after". They're still a threat. We mustn't forget that thousands of their troops are scattered across the Southlands. They're leaderless and divided; but they're not broken.'

'Do you fear a rally?' reflected Jaendral.

'Perhaps,' said Rael. 'Don't forget, Ralis parted the sea for them to walk here. They don't have boats to go home.'

Jaendral nodded in agreement.

'But,' continued Rael, 'perhaps without the Stormlord to bully them on, they won't want to fight anymore. Before I left Baradale, Destan told me that a Kairin nobleman was leading a bid for a peace treaty. It's probably part of a scheme to gain political control among the Kairin if he returns home; but if it ends the fighting between our peoples, then it's good news.'

'I would rather hang him from a tower,' said Jaendral.

Rael nodded, understanding the sentiment. 'Me too,' he said. 'At least in my darker thoughts. But for now, it's better to have peace than to provoke Kaira.'

'Well… yes,' said Jaendral.

'I fear that we don't have the time, or numbers, or strength, to launch a full counter attack against our own capital city,' said Rael. He trailed off.

'If I may speak freely, sir?' asked Jaendral.

'Of course,' said Rael with a nod.

Jaendral pointed at Hylia on the map. 'Attack now,' said Jaendral. 'With full force. Don't wait for Ganondorf to make the next move. Throw all of your strength against him before he has time to build up his stronghold.'

'Yes,' said Rael. 'I agree.'

'And my lord,' said Jaendral, 'I am a soldier. But I have seen enough by now to know that this war will not be won by the sword alone – perhaps not at all.'

Rael nodded. 'I know.'

'I know that you will not stay here. Nor will you lead your armies.'

Rael folded his arms behind his back and crossed the room, to look out onto the melancholy dusk. He heard Jaendral hum deeply behind him, a sound that Rael could recognise as deep concern. Jaendral knew of the troubles that were on Rael's mind, but could surely not appreciate the deep emotional turmoil that now racked him.

This is a crossroads, thought Rael, to himself. This is my war room, in a quiet corner of a kingdom under siege. This is where the final decisions are to be made, the last roll of the dice, and after this events will unfold as we direct. If Zelda were here, she would be a leader. She would take command of her people and cry liberty and courage into the prevailing dark. But he was not his mother.

He had embarked on a personal mission, and he could not abandon it. This war was about more than soldiers. In the end, what was Ganondorf? He was a demon, with power that transcended the physical realm. What use were soldiers against that? And Ralis… He could feel the persistence of his spirit, unable to rest, but not taking form in the flesh. A being beyond death by steel and fire. Rael remembered the beam of light that he had released from his hands when Link died. He had only done it once. Light…

'Jaendral,' said Rael. 'I'm the Queen's son. But I'm no king. Not really. I'm not the leader that Hyrule needs.' He turned to face the towering Gerudo. 'We must have faith that we'll overcome this darkness, and on that day, when we shatter the shadows, Hyrule will find its real leader. But for now, I need you to be the leader that you were born to be – for both of us.'

Jaendral nodded slowly, and narrowed his eyes. 'As ever, I stand to serve,' he said. 'What would you ask of me?'

'Ride. Leave tonight. Go back to Baradale with all speed. Find Marshal Destan. Tell him that we must make war on Ganondorf now, before he gains any further ground. We cannot waste time.'

Rael reached under his shirt, and pulled out a cord from around his neck. On the end of it there was a grand golden ring embossed with the symbol of the royal family. Zelda's ring. 'When we first met in Shaylin, I carried this ring as a sign that I acted with the Queen's authority.' Rael pulled off the cord and handed it to Jaendral. 'Now I'm giving it to you. You are to be the voice of the King.'

Jaendral hesitated for a moment, eyeing the ring with a mixture of desire and suspicion. It was the same look that he had on his face when Rael tried to give him Zelda's old sword _Eversharp_ to use in the fighting. 'Jaendral,' said Rael. 'Please.'

Jaendral shook his head. 'Sir, I am not sure that I understand.'

'I'm giving you my authority because I have things I must do alone.' Rael put a hand on Jaendral's shoulder. 'I trust you, Jaendral. I know you'll do what's right for Hyrule. Have courage.'

Jaendral took the ring from Rael. 'Yes sir,' he said.

…

Rael said nothing more to Jaendral. He needed some fresh air. He slung his pack over his shoulder and fastened his three blades into place on his back. He was glad that at least _Eversharp_ felt weightless when being carried. The Master Sword and the Father Blade were less considerate.

He quietly stepped out onto the cobbled street of High Stone, and strolled along the main road. Despite the dark, the craftsmen and labourers of the city were still hard at work. A prominent sound was the clash of hammer and chisel, as the stonemasons of this quarry town plied their trade. The blacksmiths too were hard at work, mending and sharpening swords, spears and arrowheads. The air was thick with the smells of dust and burning coals.

A group of children were playing in a yard, under the watchful gaze of their mother. Two boys and their big sister play-acting at fighting a dragon. They ran and jumped and laughed and taunted each other playfully. If they knew about the real danger on their doorstep it did not show on their gleeful faces. This is why we must fight, thought Rael. Children should be free to grow up in this world, learning and playing without fear of evil and pain. They should play their games, and never have to face the true horrors of war.

Rael turned and walked on up the road.

…

When he had been standing at the map table with Jaendral, thinking about his points of decision, Rael had known the gravity of his instructions to Jaendral, but he had not fully reckoned that tonight was a night of special significance in his journey.

He had almost forgotten about his shadowy stalker, the robed stranger that had been following him at least since he entered the Grey Forest, that he had concluded must be one of Ralis' _nightmare_ assassins.

So when he saw the black-clad figure, standing at the end of the street, illuminated by the flickering torchlight, stock-still and face shrouded, it took him a moment to draw the connection. But a moment only.

It was definitely his pursuer.

'You!' shouted Rael, unsheathing the Master Sword, and rushing forwards. 'Stop there!'

The figure turned and bolted away up the road, then disappeared into a dark alleyway. Rael ran in fierce pursuit, and threw himself down the alleyway after the fiend. There was crashing and banging in the shadows as the target leapt over crates and carts, emerging out ahead into another road. Rael refused to relinquish the chase. 'Don't run! I'm going to catch you this time!' he yelled. He knew that he must.


	11. Chapter 10 To The Finder

Chapter Ten  
To The Finder

'Stop!' shouted Rael, hurrying as quickly as he could over the wet field. He clutched his leg, limping with each left footfall. 'Don't run from me!' Ahead of him he could only faintly discern the robed figure moving swiftly into the darkness of the night, appearing for moments where the ground was level, then fading to blend with a rise or fall of the land.

The wind was blowing strongly, billowing out Rael's coat as he ran. The gale whistled through the long grass and tossed it to and fro, like the waves on the sea. Hyrule was restless, embroiled in the throes of war and death. The air was chilled almost to freezing, threatening a fresh snowfall at any moment. It seemed to Rael as though the icy wind was carrying the thoughts of fears of the people from everywhere to anywhere that the cries might be heard.

Rael emerged from the long grass onto a dirt track which banked sharply to the right around a low hill. Away in that direction to the north he could hear running footsteps. He clung to the lapels of his coat and tore up the track as fast as he could manage with his injured leg. As he ran around the bank and came to the north side of the hill the wind blew directly towards him, driven up from the plains before him. He held his coat up to shield half of his face, squinting at the road ahead with one eye.

Rael glimpsed the figure up ahead, still running. Rael shouted out 'Stop!' but it kept on running away, disappearing around the hill. Rael reached the northernmost part of the track where he last spied the figure, and against his will he drew to a stop. He doubled over, putting his hands on his knees and drawing in deep breaths. His body would have been wet with sweat had not the cold and rain frozen to his skin instead. He looked around, but could catch no sign of the robed figure. He listened, but he could not hear footsteps.

'Damn!' he shouted, kicking a stone from the track. He watched its shadow arc up high against the night sky and disappear from sight. 'Curse you!'

Rael looked northward. He would discern the distant shape of Death Mountain rearing up into the sky, a black triangle blocking out the field of stars behind. That volcanic mountain was the highest hilltop in the land, reaching out to the stars above. Rael wondered what it would be like to stand upon its peak top and survey all of Hyrule. Zelda's realm. His realm.

He carried on walking up the path, hoping to climb up this hillside, to get a better view of the land. Perhaps he would be able to see Hylia from here. The city walls used to glimmer like starlight in the night. But no, not tonight it seemed. Ganon's darkness was pervasive.

A sharp whistle of wind drew Rael's attention around to a rocky split in the hillside behind him. There was a gap in the wall, the rocks formed like sharp teeth arrayed vertically in the wall. The fissure in the hillside beckoned Rael. Through the crack he could see orange torchlight, flashing bright for a moment, then faltering as though obscured by movements deep within, shadows casting up the walls.

Is that where the fiend had gone? Where else could he have disappeared to? Entranced, moth-like, Real moved forward toward the flickering light. He wondered for what sinister purpose the stalker had brought him here. He recognised that it could be a trap created to ensnare him, indeed that was most likely. Well, he would not be caught off his guard.

Real had to take off his pack and shuffled sideways to squeeze through the narrow gap. Guided by the torchlight within shuffled along, and after passing through a few feet of rock he emerged into a wider passageway. He was shocked at what he saw. He had expected a rough cave, but instead, he found that he was in a wide, man-made corridor. The gap through which he had entered must have been a long-devastated doorway, but the main interior remained in fine condition.

The floor was decorated with thousands of thin criss-crossing tiles, in hues of black, white and brown, dusty but arranged in a beautiful intricate pattern. The ceiling was carved with dozens of spirals, loops, whirls and stars representing a tempestuous night sky. The walls were the most impressive sight. They were decorated with beautiful carvings of people, monsters, heroes and deities; champions with swords and shields, demons making war against nations.

He stopped and examined one of the walls. There was a carving of a clock face, high atop a tower, reaching into the sky; and above it the moon, as though falling down to the earth. Four giants surrounded the tower, hands outstretched to catch the falling moon. Above the moon was a depiction of a battle between a child with no face, wielding a tremendous double-bladed cross-curved sword; battling a demon in a ferocious mask. Rael wondered what legend had inspired this picture.

Rael moved along the corridor until he came to another carving. There was a mighty city, and above it rainclouds that were pouring out a torrent of water, whilst the people in the city prayed in vain for salvation. The top of the clouds appeared as a stormy sea. On the right hand side of the sea, a ship braved the wild waters, pursuing a massive bird of prey with a child clutched between its talons. Two warriors were standing on the deck of the ship, armed with a blade and a bow. The bird was flying away towards a dark tower, atop which stood a menacing figure with two square-edged blades.

Rael turned around to look at the wall behind. There he saw the image of an island, with a mighty mountain rising up from its centre. There was a large round object sitting on top of the mountain, which on closer inspection seemed to be a giant egg. In the sky above there was a large creature. It appeared to be a huge whale, and it had a pair of small wings on its back. Around the creature were eight instruments, joined in together in musical unison.

'Truth, legend, or just a dream?' said a voice.

Rael turned. There was man standing at the end of the hallway, tall and thin and cloaked in purple and black. His face was pale, he had a mane of thick white hair, and he was ornamented with silver jewellery. Rael's hand went to his sword. He spoke loudly without hesitation. 'Stay there. Tell me who you are, now.'

The man shook his head and took small steps towards Rael, stopping about twenty feet away. 'The island,' he said, 'is a cherished memory and a fervent hope. Its song is played by no-one but its music is heard by all. You may go there, if you can dream, and sing your songs to the Wind Fish.' He gestured to the image that Rael had been looking at. 'It is said that:

'_t__o the finder,_

_the isle of Koholint is but an illusion._

_Human, monster, sea, sky, a scene on the lid of a sleeper's eye._

_Awake the dreamer,_

_and Koholint will vanish much like a bubble on a needle...'_'

Rael said nothing, but flexed his grip on his hilt. The man did not appear to be armed, but he looked strong and wild. Rael shifted his feet, anxiously. Nonetheless, it seemed that whoever this man was he was not the one who had been stalking Rael. He was much too tall for that.

'You're not the one I was following,' said Rael. 'Where is he? Who are you?'

The tall man smiled, 'This place is the answer to all of the riddles, and the start of your final journey, your Majesty, King Rael.' The man dropped into a deep bow, and when he raised his head again, he said, 'My name is Xarxus Elaysion Kansiah. I am the Lesser Lord of the Sheikah, Sworn Sword of the King of Hyrule, and the Keeper of the Hill of Souls.'


	12. Chapter 11 To Stand on the Hill of Souls

Chapter Eleven  
To Stand on the Hill of Souls

'Sheikah?' repeated Rael.

Xarxus nodded.

Rael narrowed his eyes. 'The Sheikah are dead,' he said.

Xarxus nodded his head. 'Yes, indeed, quite dead to the world.'

'But not actually dead,' said Rael.

Xarxus held out his arms, as if to say _'here I am'_.

Rael would not wait for explanations. 'Are you alone?'

Xarxus took a few steps forward. 'Two dozen Sheikah remain as guardians of the Hill of Souls. But we don't _live_ here. At least, you wouldn't call it life. We're an echo.'

'An echo,' repeated Rael.

'A memory,' said Xarxus. The man's face was deeply lined, but his jaw line had a tautness and his eyes an intensity that made him appear younger despite his creases. Xarxus extended a hand towards Rael. 'But take my hand and see that I am quite real,' he said.

Rael remained still, his hands not moving from the scabbard and hilt of his sword. He would not lower his guard in front of this stranger. 'How can a memory offer me his hand?' asked Rael. The question was followed by a pause, after which Xarxus withdrew his hand, not disguising his displeasure at the snub.

'Come,' he said, turning his back and striding away, apparently confident that Rael would follow.

'Where to?' asked Rael.

'Why, to stand upon the Hill of Souls, my king,' said Xarxus. He stopped for a moment, and asked, 'Is that not why you came?'

Rael walked forwards, and caught up with the white-maned elder. He stared into his blood-red eyes. 'I came following someone, or some_thing_,' said Rael. Xarxus did not react to this comment. 'He came through here only a few minutes ago, and he knew where he was going. Don't act like you don't know what I mean.'

'But of course,' said Xarxus. 'I know who you mean.'

'Is he an agent of the Stormlord?' said Rael, pointing a finger at Xarxus.

Xarxus waited before speaking, as though preparing his words carefully. 'Yes,' he said. 'One might say that. But you are in no danger.'

Rael's grip on his sword tightened. 'I'll decide how dangerous he is. Anyway, what are your intentions here?'

Xarxus looked down at Rael's sword, then back up at his face. 'To answer your questions… and ease your soul. Come.' Xarxus carried on walking, as though he did not care whether or not he were followed. Rael decided to let the man lead him, though he kept a few paces back, and took careful stock of his surroundings.

This place was clearly very old. Cobwebs hung in the high places, and centuries of dirt covered the floors. It did not look like the type of place in which anybody lived, though that raised a question as to where Xarxus had come from. Soon the man led Rael into a wide cavernous room, which was evidently beneath the summit of the hill above. Its high ceiling was a ribbed dome and supported by a circle of massive stone columns. The floors, walls and ceiling were all carved with writing, intricate and dense.

Xarxus walked into the centre of the room, but Rael stayed put at the entrance. 'What is this place?' he asked

'The Chamber of the Making,' said Xarxus, softly. 'A secret place. No doubt it has been forgotten by the kings and priests of Hyrule...'

Zelda have never mentioned this place to him, so perhaps she did not know about it. Xarxus seemed to take Rael's silence as confirmation that he did not know about this chamber. He walked towards a raised platform in the centre of the room. Rael followed. The platform was cut from the same stone as the floor stones, with six sides. 'A very, very long time ago, seven men and women convened here. Together they forged seven tools of immense power.'

'What were they?' asked Rael.

'Keys,' said Xarxus, 'that would open a passage between this earthly plain and the Sacred Realm, where was housed the Golden Power of the gods.'

'The Spiritual Stones,' guessed Rael, thinking back to that which he had been taught by Zelda.

'Yes,' said Xarxus. The wistful older man spun on his heels with clenched fists. 'Madmen,' he said. 'They were interfering with powers that should not have been used by to mortals. Some call them the Sages... but I say they were foolish and vain! They read many books but they didn't understand the darker nature of magic and mortal ambition.'

Rael's curiosity was growing, and he did not perceive Xarxus to be an immediate threat to him. He relaxed his grip on his sword hilt. 'I thought there were only three Spiritual Stones.'

Xarxus shook his head. 'No... There were six stones. One for each race of course, one Sage and one Stone for each nation.'

'I see, and the seventh?' asked Rael.

'Well, yes of course, the uniting icon,' said Xarxus. 'The Ocarina of Time.'

Rael now remembered a conversation that he had with Link before he died. His father told him that there was a weapon hidden in heart of the Sacred Realm. It had been a worthless idea though, because as far as Link and Zelda believed, the three keys that opened the way to the Sacred Realm had been destroyed. That weapon had been described as a weapon of last resort, so powerful that it could burn the fabric of the world, and could destroy its user just as easily. Yet the thought of such power was tempting to Rael now, as Hyrule faced a black oblivion. Upon hearing that there were perhaps six stones after all, this opened new possibilities to Rael.

'So there are three stones still remaining...' said Rael. 'I was told there were only three stones. And they were destroyed recently.'

'Destroyed?' said Xarxus. For a moment, he looked happy at the news, then he frowned deeply. 'I know that the Gateway to the Sacred Realm was opened a few weeks ago. The blackness caused by Ganon's return has led you to our halls. Destroying the stones that opened the Door of Time should have kept his evil at bay, but it has come forth nonetheless...'

'But there are three other stones?' asked Rael. 'And with all three, I could re-open the Door of Time?'

'Re-open it!?' exclaimed Xarxus. 'By the light of the lady Nayru, why? Has your family not caused enough damage?'

'I need to go to the Sacred Realm,' said Rael.

'Have mercy,' muttered Xarxus. 'It's madness.' Xarxus folded his arms. 'Come, it is time for you to stand upon the Hill of Souls.'

...

Rael was led out of the chamber to a winding staircase. Xarxus ascended swiftly, all but assuming that Rael would follow him. Rightly so; because whilst Rael was apprehensive about this man and these strange surroundings, he was overcome by his curiosity. He felt compelled to see what more this elderly figure, this 'echo', had to say.

Rael emerged through a stone doorway into the cool darkness. He was indeed upon a hilltop: a low rise with clear vantage over the plains of greater Hyrule. He stepped forward, feet treading softly on the patchy grass. He stretched his legs, and strode up to the summit of the hill. Xarxus was waiting for him there.

Rael could see a figure standing beside Xarxus in the darkness, robed in black and hooded. Rael knew instantly that this was the one who had been following him for days, maybe weeks. That short, slight frame was unmistakable. Rael gripped his sword, and began to draw the blade out.

Xarxus held up a hand. 'Stop, King! I urge calm.'

'That assassin has been trying to kill me – it's one of Ralis' servants!' Rael stepped forward, drawing the long blade of his sword clean of its sheath.

'No!' said Xarxus. 'Rael, this is your guide – this is the _Illivartan_.'

Rael stopped dead in his stride. 'What...' he said, quietly. 'Daran! He's dead.'

'Yes,' said the cloaked figure, lowering her hood. For it was a woman who stood there beside Xarxus. Her skin was pale, her short hair was light as snow, and despite her sharp features and hooked nose she was unmistakeably feminine. 'Rael. My name is Arella. I am the grand General of the Kairin, and the right hand of the Stormlord, King Ralis of Kaira. And I am your Illivartan. I have come back to you now, to stand upon the Hill of Souls, to prepare you for the end.'


End file.
